The Boy with the Blonde Hair
by pandamarmarbear
Summary: Hinata just moved to California to live with her uncle and cousin Neji. On her first day everything seems to be going well until she shes him, the boy with blonde hair. Falling in love was the last thing she thought was going to happen, but for him it all seemed to be perfect timing. Unexpected events happen, will it make or break them?
1. Chapter 1

I didn't really know how to write this, but i knew i wanted to get it down. I truly hope you all will like it, i worked hard on this. I dont own Naruto. I wrote this kind of stay to who the characters are but i kind of made them different. Please give me feed back, i would love to hear from others. This is my first fic so I hope it came out good.

* * *

"Hinata are you ready to go?"

"Yes Father, I just have to put one thing away", I was packing to go to America. My father allowed me to go after he had realized my sister would be the successor of our clan. It did make me a little sad, since my father sees more promise in her, but I finally get to go see my cousin Neji after he moved over there. I just finished my second year of high school but I decided to move to America and do my last two in the school Neji goes to. My father didn't want me missing any school while I was over there and Neji is going to be starting soon so I took it as a chance to stay longer.

"The car is ready to take you to the airport Hinata-sama."

"Thank you", I got my bags and started walking out. At the front waiting to say goodbye was my father and my sister. I set my bags down and hugged them both. "I will most definitely call you when I get there and I will keep up with my studies, Father."

"Have a safe trip Hinata and behave for your uncle." He gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the head.

"Make sure when you come back you bring me all kinds of things, okay!?" Hanabi tugged at my arm.

"Of course, I won't forget to bring you something and I'll send you a bunch of pictures of all the places I see", I hugged Hanabi and she hugged me even tighter.

With saying good bye and all my things in the car I got in and waved as I left. The car ride seemed to be taking forever, I was really excited to be going but at the same time I was nervous. This was going to be my first time on an airplane, being away from my family and being in an unfamiliar area. After arriving at the airport I gave my luggage to the attendants and headed towards my boarding area. I was a bit early, which didn't bother me one bit, enough time to calm my nerves. About 30 minutes went by and finally it was time to board the plane, I went in and looked for my seat, put my carryon luggage above and I settled into the seat. All I had to do now was wait to take off, but my nerves were starting to jump around in my stomach.

Then the loud speaker came on "could everyone please put their seat belts on, we will be taking off in just a moment". You could hear the shuffle of people and then the rumble of the plane starting to move. I looked out my window and I saw we had started to take flight, I saw how small everything looked and all my worries about flying were gone, it actually was a beautiful sight to see. In about 12 hours I will be in America, in California with my uncle and Neji. With a small smile on my face I drifted into a sound sleep.

 **. . .**

Finally the plane had landed, I waited for the others in front of me to gather their things and walk away and then I gathered mines, making sure I have all of my belongings. I walked towards the exit of the plane. I slept most of the way here; I was probably awake for about 3 or 4 hours at the most. I don't think I've ever slept so much, ever. My back was in a bit of pain but it should go away after walking a bit. I got to where you pick up luggage and waited till I saw mine. I grabbed it and started walking towards the east exit of the airport. There are so many different people here, of all shapes and sizes, it was amazing.

"Hinata!" I looked around and saw a very familiar and missed face, it was Neji. I started walking towards him, then without even noticing I was sprinting towards him and I slightly jumped into his embrace.

"Neji, I missed you so much!" he set me down and smiled at me and I looked behind him to see my uncle Hizashi, I hugged him tight. "It's great to see you uncle, I hope everything here has been well!"

"It's wonderful to see you Hinata, I'm going to inform your father that you have arrived and are with us." I nodded and smiled as he walked out of the airport. I turned back to grab my things and to my surprise Neji had already grabbed them.

"Don't worry I can carry these for you Hinata, it's great to see you", I missed seeing Neji. We walked out and to my surprise it was already night time.

"What time is it here Neji?"

"It's 10 pm here, so were going to head straight home, we have a lot of catching up." I forgot that our time zones are completely different. Maybe that's why I feel so awake at the moment. I just followed as we approached uncles car, they loaded my things and we got in. "Hinata, are you hungry? We can pick up something to eat before heading home."

"No, I ate a sandwich on the plane and it filled me up, thank you though." Neji nodded and looked back towards the front of the car. I was a bit hungry but knowing it was so late I didn't want to make them take an extra trip anywhere. It was about an hour when we arrived to their home, it was big and very stunning. We gathered my things and went inside; the inside of the house was just as stunning as the outside.

"Follow me to your room Hinata." Neji started walking up the stairs and I followed. My uncle said he was going to bed so he said his goodnights. Once we reached a door at the end of the hall, Neji instructed me to go in first, as I opened the door to see a big bed with light pink sheets and a lavender wall. "You should get some sleep Hinata because tomorrow we're going to go shopping", Neji started walking out the room after he set my things down. "oh I almost forgot you have you own restroom through that door and this is the closet", I could barely keep up as he was explaining what was in the room "we start school Monday morning so make sure you are ready for that as well. Goodnight HInata". Neji sheepishly smiled and walked out. I almost forgot I was going to go to school here, let alone that it was starting Monday. The more I thought the more I realized I was getting tired, maybe it was from being on the plane for so long. I took a quick shower and after I laid in bed and fell straight to sleep.

 **. . .**

Sunday went by really quick, I ate breakfast with Neji and uncle, and we had lots of laughs. We went shopping just as Neji said we were, we bought basic school supplies and, even though I declined Neji insisted, that they buy me new clothes. We ate lunch at restaurant and after we shopped a bit more, once we were home I unpacked all my things and before I knew it, it was 5:30 in the afternoon. Uncle called me down for dinner and we ate. I had insisted on washing the dishes after dinner but they refused and we all did them together. As I lay in bed I couldn't help but wonder what class will be like the next morning. All I can do now is hope for the best.

 **. . .**

I got up earlier than I had planned that morning, but it was okay because it gave me time to make sure I was comfortable with my outfit. I had decided to wear blue, tight jeans and a cute lavender shirt that I had bought the day before.

 _Knock knock_ "Hinata breakfast is ready, please hurry downstairs when you are ready", it was Neji. I thought I had been the one up the earliest, but I shouldn't expect any less from uncle and Neji. I looked at myself one more time and headed down. "Good morning Hinata"

"Good morning Neji, uncle"

"Morning, are you two ready for school?" I nodded my head and sat at the table where the food was already served. "I'll be at work late tonight so I won't be here when you two return home."

"That's fine with me I was planning on going to baseball tryouts. If you want Hinata you can come along so you don't have to walk home by yourself."

"I would like that", I sat there eating while uncle and Neji talked but I didn't have an appetite, I really just wanted to get the day over with. Not because I wasn't looking forward to it, but because I was looking forward to meeting new people and starting a new school year in a different country. "I'm finished eating, I'm going to brush my teeth and get my bag, thank you for the food." I smiled and got my plate, and washed it before heading back to my room. I took one more look at myself and smiled, I lifted my hand in a fist "I got this!"

When Neji was done we headed to school, the walk was short and we had arrived before I could say hippopotamus.

'I'm going to leave you here, so go look for the sign that says 11th graders and there you will find your class. After school I will be at the right field so go there when class is done. Have fun and don't be shy alright!" he gave me a warm hug and walked away. I started looking for the sign he had spoken of and found it, I looked at the classes and I was in class 102b. I didn't know what building was what so I knew I had to ask.

I tapped a girl with pink hair, she was wearing a red tang top and a very dark green shorts, her eyes were like a lime green and her hair didn't go past her shoulders, she seemed tobe a little scary but kind at the same time, "excuse me but can you help me find this classroom ,please?"

She looked at my paper and a big smile grew on her face "you're in the same class as I am, awesome. My name is Sakura Haruno. Come along with me or else we will be late". She took my hand and we walked to class, along the way she told me where A, C, and D buildings were, and she explained how those building were for the other grades, A being 12th and D being 9th. She talked a lot and was very aggressive, but I couldn't help but smile. We arrived to our class and she pulled me in yelling at another girl, still pulling me along walking towards her.

"Hey Ino, I want you to meet someone! This is Hinata" Sakura softly nudged me towards Ino.

"Hello, I'm Ino Yamanaka. Are you a transfer student or something? I haven't seen you around school before" she tilted her head and I saw her long ponytail fall from her back, her hair was light blond, almost a pastel color. She was covering one eye with her hair but she still looked stunning. She was also showing her stomach and wore a shorts and skirt kind of thing. The shorts were short and the skirt was just a bit longer.

"I am, I just transferred her from Japan" I started getting shy, but I was determined to talk as much as possible.

"Well that's cool, I hope you have fun here", she gave me a smile and started to talk to Sakura, which seemed like they were fighting a bit. Something about a guy named Sauske, I don't think I should look to much into it though. I started looking around the class. A lot of people were sitting in groups, but then it seemed like they were all jumped around talking to everyone. I heard the door open and my reaction was to look and that's when I saw him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, his hair was a very bright blonde and spiky, he was wearing an orange jacket and black jeans. I was frozen and my cheeks were turning hot, he was just so... I can't find the word to describe him, was he handsome, he was but that wasn't it.

"Hey Hinata are you alright?" Sakura tapped my shoulder and I turned around in shock and almost fell over a table when someone caught me in their arms. Their hands were so big, they were warm as well, I looked up to meet beautiful blue eyes, that made me feel like I was in the ocean or looking at the sky when there were no clouds to be seen.

"Hey, are you alright? You almost took a bad fall right there." I realized it was him, the boy that just walked in with the bright blonde hair. I felt my entire face turn red and I knew I was going to pass out. I tried speaking but nothing came out.

"Hey Hinata!" I could hear Sakura and Ino calling, and another voice, a kind of raspy sweet voice, him. That's when things went black.


	2. Chapter 2

So while i was writing this I didnt know how to get things to fit together, so i had guessed it was bad,but i read it over and i like it, so i hope you all will too. i do not own Naruto. I'm not very good with grammar and such so bare with me. i hope you enjoy.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked at what I believe was Sakura, red tang top, yeah that's her.

"Hinata, you're finally awake! Are you okay?" she looked concerned, but I was still trying to pull my thoughts together. I walked into class with Sakura, she introduced me to Ino, they started fighting about some guy named Sasuke, I looked over the room, and then that's when I looked towards the opened door. That's right, the blonde hair how could I forget, I saw him and I froze. Then he caught me as I was about to fall and I passed out right after.

"Where's the boy with the blonde hair!?"

She looked at me with a confused expression on her face "boy with blonde hair? Wait do you mean Naruto? He's back in class, they only allowed me to stay here and look after you. Why?"

I realized what I had said and I probably looked like a total weirdo, "I-I wanted to thank him for catching me, it was him correct?" my cheeks were starting to get hot.

"Mm, yeah he's the one that caught you, and he carried you here. I'm sure you will be able to see him at lunch. It's in about 20 minutes." Had I really been passed out for that long, I know there's 4 periods before lunch.

"Did you miss class just to stay here? I'm so sorry to be such a bother!"

"Oh no, I had gone back to class but this period is our p.e period so Kakashi sensei allowed me to come and check on you."

"Oh alright, I'm still sorry to have you check on me, it's barely the first day and I'm already causing so much trouble."

"It's no trouble, honestly. I want to be a doctor when I'm older so I enjoy caring for others", she gave me a very warm smile.

"Thank you for checking on me" I smiled back and started moving off the bed. I want to see him so I can thank him.

"Don't worry about it" she laughed lightly and got up to stretch from the chair. "I have a few others I'd like you to meet so we can do that and then we can look for Naruto, sound good?" I nodded my head and started to stand up.

"Good, you're awake, if you ever feel like you're about to pass out again please come and see me, or if you just want to hang around feel free to come. I'm Tsunade Senju, the school nurse."

"Tsunade sensei is a really great nurse; she is also the principal of the school." Sakura looked at Tsunade sensei like she looked up to her.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here Tsunade sensei", I got up and stretched a bit.

"You girls can head out to lunch as soon as the bell rings and try to be careful the rest of the year to not miss anymore class", Tsunade sensei smiled and walked back towards the desk that I'm assuming is hers. Sakura grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

"So, fyi about Naruto, he's kind of a dork but he's cool. I've known him for a long time but we never talked until we ended up in the same class our 9th grade year. Everyone in the school and the parents seemed to hate him, I'm not going to lie I kind of hated him as well, especially since he always picked fights with my Sasuke!' she looked to be getting a very bright fire in her eyes and it kind of scared me. "But once we got to know him he wasn't a bad guy, he is kind of dumb though."

 _Ringgggggg_

The bell rang and Sakura pulled out to the hall way, she seemed to be going somewhere in particular but I was looking at all the other classes and buildings I had yet to explore. We had walked through a big crowd and got to an area that was open and there was a stage in the middle, but she was heading for the side of the stage where I could see a few people sitting at a bench. Sakura waved to them and they all waved back, I could see Ino there sitting next to a boy with very dark black hair that kind of went in his face but not a lot.

Ino had noticed me and started waving in my direction "Hey Hinata are you feeling better? You gave me a little scare when you passed out in class."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you, I'm fine now, thank you."

"okay guys I want you all to meet Hinata Hyuga, from what Tsunade sensei told me she's Nejis cousin so be nice to her!" Sakura said while pushing Ino out of the way to sit next to the dark haired boy, that must be Sasuke. He seemed a bit intimidating but also like he didn't care what anyone thought of him. "Hinata this is Kiba and Shino, they sit right next to you in class and this is Sasuke" Sakura said it like she was about to melt into her seat, she must really like this guy.

"Nice to meet you Hinata. I'm not going to brag but I'm kind of a big shot in the school so don't be alarmed when you see me surrounded by girls" he gave me a smirk and I just smiled back. Sakura said this was Kiba, he was wearing a sweater with a lot of fluff around the hood, isn't it a little hot to be wearing that?

"As Sakura said I'm Shino, I hope we can be good classmates." Shino was wearing sunglasses but I remember him wearing them in class as well, I wonder why. Maybe I shouldn't look to into it, it might be something personal. He stretched his hand out and I shook it. Sasuke just nodded his head and I smiled back, I guess he isn't much of a talker but that's not a problem.

"There are more of us but they are probably getting lunch so they should be here in a bit." Sakura said as she wrapped Sasukes arm around her shoulder and he didn't protest he just let it be. Maybe they were dating?

"So Hinata, I noticed you had an accent, did you just move here from somewhere?"

"I'm from Japan" I giggled. Kiba was the first to mention anything about my accent; I guess it didn't really bother anyone else. Sakura and Ino seemed to be having an argument but laughing at the same time and Sasuke was just listening to them talk. Kiba kept telling me that I had to meet his dog and Shino asked if I liked bugs, not that they bothered me but if I could stay away from them I will. We kept talking and then they all started saying hi to others, I turned around and saw three others walking towards us, one was very pale and kind of skinny, the one standing in the middle was eating chips and was a bit on the heavy side and the other was wearing a pony tail and looked like he was bored.

"Hey guys, this is Hinata she's the one from our class."

"Hey, I was wondering who that was that passed out, I hope you're alright now. I'm Shikamaru Nara." he looked uninterested the entire time he said that, maybe that's just his face, he did have a slight smile but even that looked like he didn't put much effort into it. I smiled back at him and nodded. "This guy over here is Choji", he pointed at the boy eating chips "and that's Sai, he might look like he's a vampire but he won't bite", Shikamaru laughed and pointed at the paler looking boy.

"That wasn't nice Shikamaru!" Ino punched Shikamaru on the arm and stuck her tongue out at him. They all seemed so lively and I had a feeling there was always going to be something going on. We all continued talking but I couldn't take my mind off of Naruto, does he not hang around them? I wonder if I should ask Sakura if she knew where he'd be. I wanted to thank him.

 _Ringggggg_

The bell rang and that was the end of lunch, I didn't get to see Naruto and I didn't get to thank him. Maybe it was a good thing I didn't see him, my stomach was going crazy all of lunch just thinking about him, but why?

 **. . .**

The rest of the school day went uneventful and I didn't see Naruto in class either. I had wanted to ask Sakura but I couldn't get the nerve to do it. We had all gathered our things and I walked with Sakura to the front gate, she asked if I wanted to join her and the gang to go eat but I told her I had to go meet Neji, which is true but I also wanted to see if I could find Naruto. I wouldn't be satisfied until I thanked him, but I didn't understand what made me want to see him so bad.

I said my goodbyes to everyone and started walking towards the right field, scanning my surroundings for Naruto but no luck what so ever. The school was a bit big so I guess he could have been in another part of it, or maybe he had gone home already. I'm thinking about him way too much, I should just stop and think about something else, the last thing I wanted to do when coming here is think about boys. Man did I sound like a little kid.

I had finally reached the right field and there's where I met Neji, he was wearing a baseball uniform, it looked good on him, but I didn't know he was even in baseball.

"Hey I heard you passed out in class today, are you alright?" he gave me a worried look and started looking for injuries "I wanted to go check on you but I didn't get the chance to leave my class and we have different lunches."

"Don't worry Neji I'm fine" I smiled at him and he sighed in relief.

"I'm glad, I was worried about you. Well tryouts is about to start so I'm going to talk to the Coach. My friend Tenten is sitting on the bleachers, I told her that I was going to have you sit with her so go on ahead. This should be over in about 2 hours alright." I nodded my head and started walking to the bleachers; his friend saw me and started waving at me. I walked towards her, keeping an eye out for him.

"Hey Neji was right you are cute! I'm Tenten, nice to finally meet you. Neji always talked about you and how he wished you could have come here sooner."

"Nice to meet you as well, I wish I could have come sooner as well." I giggled. She seemed so sweet I wonder if she's Nejis girlfriend, they would make a cute couple. We both looked towards the field, I could see Neji and another boy with a bowl cut, there were talking to a man who also had a bowl cut? Strange. There was a mixture of different people on the field, I had kept my eyes mostly on Neji as he was instructing the younger students what they are going to be doing that day. Kakashi sensei was standing next to the man with the bowl cut, I asked Tenten who he was and she said he's Gai sensei, one of the coaches along with Kakashi sensei. A little while had passed and so I started looking more around the field and I saw Sasuke wearing a baseball uniform, I had no idea he played as well, he was with a boy with brown red hair and another that had, what looked like makeup on his face. They were also wearing uniforms, I didn't notice them before, I wonder why. Tenten informed me that they were Gaara and Kankuro, Gaara was in the class next to ours and Kankuro is in the same class as Neji. They were just watching the others trying out when I finally noticed. From the corner of my eye I could see a bright blonde running towards them. It was him, it was Naruto.

I felt my heart start to race, why was it doing that. Where had Naruto been during class, why was I so excited to see him? My mind felt like it was going to explode. I have to thank him once they are done.

 **. . .**

They finished practice and all had entered the gym, Tenten and I went to wait in front of the locker room as they changed. Neji and the boy with the bowl cut called Lee had come out.

Lee ran to me and grabbed my hands, was he wearing a jumpsuit? Yeah he was, it was green with I think an orange belt, if I recall Gai sensei was wearing the same thing. "So you're Hinata!? I was waiting to meet you, I'm Lee, i've heard so much about you!" Neji grabbed Lee and pulled him away off of me, he looked a bit irritated by him.

"Lee don't throw yourself on her. Sorry he gets really excited about everything."

They started talking about the kids that had tried out and if any are going to be joining the team, I wasn't really listening. I was looking for Naruto, where could he be. This is driving me crazy. I stopped looking because Neji started talking to me, he was asking if I wanted to go eat before going home and I had agreed to go, Tenten and Lee were coming along. We were about to leave when big hands grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey, you're Hinata right? How are you feeling?" I slowly turned around to meet big blue eyes, Naruto.

"Uhh y-yes I'm good, thank you." I could feel myself getting red. Not good I have to stay calm or else I think I'm going to pass out again.

"I'm glad, I was really surprised when you passed out I thought you had hit your head or something. I wanted to go see you during lunch but you weren't in the nurses office anymore. Then Tsunade started lecturing me about my grades and what not, really it was a drag."

"I-it's fine I wanted to thank you for catching and carrying me to the nurses office."

"Well I'm really glad you're alright, I'll see you in class tomorrow", he smiled at me, it was really amazing and it made me blush, my cheeks felt extremely hot as I waved bye to him. What is this feeling? Why did his smile make me feel like there's a bunch of butterflies in my stomach? This is just too weird.

"Hinata lets go, were hungry."

I had totally forgotten about them. I turned back pushing all these questions and feelings in the back of my mind. I should just ignore this feeling. I thanked him like I wanted to and that's the end right. He's just another person in my classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

So first i'm sorry this chapter took so long, i'm moving at the moment and I also start school tomorrow so i've been busy. I did this chapter a little different, I think im going to go back and forth on there point of views as the chapters go. It most likely be two chapters for each or maybe just one. The fist little part is Hinata talking and then it switches to Naruto. I kind of went back to his first meeting with Hinata then went to their present time so hopefully it will make sense. I hope you enjoy. I also know nothing about baseball so I didn't really get into detail about their game. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It's been about a month since school started and I've tried stirring clear of Naruto, every time I see him I pass out. I don't understand why, he makes me so nervous and when im around him my cheeks feel like they're burning and my stomach feels like it's on a roller coaster. Why does he make me feel this way? What's so special about him? Why can't these questions be answered?! I was pacing my room and I'm pretty sure I burnt a hole in my carpet. I've noticed Naruto has a lot of energy, and for some reason when I see him at baseball practice he makes me get really into it, in class is another story though, he tends to sleep during class. Not that I was stalking him or anything, he's just always around where I am, I mean we do have the same friends and classes, except for 4th and 6th period. Lately I have been trying to hang around Kiba and Shino since they liked to wander around school instead of sit at the stage all lunch and snack. we'd run into Naruto every now and then and we'd have conversations and It kind of seemed like Naruto wants to tell me something because he just stares at me sometimes while Kiba and Sasuke are talking but I end up finding a way to avoid it. I stopped pacing and sat on my bed, why is it that Naruto makes me feel this way? D-do I li-like him? No, no way! How can I? We know nothing about each other and I pass out every time I see him. I sighed as I threw myself back onto my bed. I guess I'll just go to sleep for tonight and just hope for the best.

 **. . .**

Let's go back to the first day of school, when everything seemed so boring. I was still the energetic and cheerful Naruto everyone knew but it felt like every day was a repeat of the last year. Even though I had made friends at school and the town didn't seem to hate or mind me as much as before. I can actually walk down the street and feel like everyone else, Sauske and I had become like brothers so I should be happy right? I was happy but there's something missing, I can't put my fingers on it. Maybe its ramen, maybe I need to eat a lot more of it, I haven't been eating much since i've been working so I can pay this dumb apartment.

 _Knock knock_

"Naruto, you better be up, we have to head to school already."

It was Sasuke; we lived a few apartments away from each other. "Alright I'm coming out already", better time to leave to school than never.

We walked and talked about school, the team and typical boy stuff that wasn't important at the moment.

"Hey, I heard there's going to be a new student in class today."

"Really? Who is she?"

"I heard she was Nejis cousin from Japan, he says she's a real cutie." Sauske seemed interested in this girl. He probably thinks she will know his brother Itachi since he's in Japan. I kind of spaced out as we walked. When I realized I was spacing out we were at class. Another school year of doing the same thing, I started sliding the door open and walked in. that's when our eyes met, is that her? I felt my heart skip a beat. She got scared by Sakura and was about to fall over a desk, before I knew it I had sprinted towards her and she was in my arms, she felt so soft and smelled so amazing. What is this scent? It smelled so wow. "Hey, are you alright? You almost took a bad fall there."

Our eyes met again and she turned red, it looked like she was going to say something but then she passed out. "Hey! What happened?"

"Naruto what did you do?" I heard Sakura say with a very aggressive voice. I looked at her and she looked pissed.

"I just caught her before she hit the floor, I don't think she hit her head, I know I caught her before that!"

Sauske walked over and looked at her "so this is Hinata, she does kind of look like Neji if you ask me." he sighed and started walking around me to the other side of her where Sakura moved to let him through. "Guess we better take her to the nurses office", he started reaching to grab her but without my consent my hand slapped his away and he gave me a what the fuck look.

"Um I'll take her to the nurse, Sakura can you come along with me?" everyone looked at me weird, like I had done something bad but I couldn't stop myself, for some reason I didn't want anyone else to touch her. What am I even thinking, it's not like we know each other, and we haven't even met properly.

After I took her to Tsunade sensei, she said that she'd be in her care so she told us to go back to class; Sakura said shed check up on her at 4th so I told her alright. I really didn't want to leave her but it's not like I can stay either. Class went on and was boring but I didn't pay much attention and Hinata was all I had my mind on, first day of school and she passes out. Maybe something is wrong with her? But what was really bothering me was why I had acted that way when Sasuke was going to touch her. I spent snack in class thinking of her, 4th period me and Sasuke and a few of the guys had a different class than the others since we were on the baseball team and after is lunch, that's when I'll go and see how she is.

 **. . .**

 _Ringgg_

Lunch time finally, "hey i'm going to go see how that Hinata girl is doing so ill catch up to you guys later."

"I'm sure she's fine dude, Sakura is probably going to take her to the stage anyways so just come with us." Sasuke had a point it seemed like something Sakura would do but I felt like I had to go and check anyways.

"Nah, I'm going to go and see if she's in there first, then ill head over to the stage after." Sasuke just nodded his head and walked to the stage with the other guys. I started walking to the nurses' office, why am I going though? It feels like I have to see her. Plus it might be my fault she passed out, I could have made her hit her head when I caught her. Only one way to find out. The walk seemed to take forever since the nurses office was on the other side of the campus but I had finally gotten there, I walked in and Tsunade sensei was sitting on her desk.

"Hey is Hinata still here?"

"No she left with Sakura as soon as the bell rang. She seems to be fine and don't worry I checked for any head injuries and there were none, she might have just passed out from the shock of falling."

"Oh, that's good, I guess I'll be going thanks Tsunade sensei."

"Wait we need to talk about you being here in school. And a few other things that are important, i'm going to pull you out of class the rest of the day because there's a few things we need to talk to about."

"Awe Tsunade sensei cant it wait till afterrr lunch!?"

"No, if your grades keep falling, i'm going to kick you out of this school."

We had the usual conversation as always she gave me another plan to follow. I don't get it, school just started and she's already getting on my case about my grades.

We talked until school was out and a bit into practice but I was finally free and I went to the right field gym and got changed into uniform. Practice was uneventful, we all watched the freshmen to see which would join the team. When we went back to the gym and got changed I saw Neji, that's right Neji was Hinatas cousin, if he's here she must be too. He was already changed and walking out the gym with Lee, I had to hurry so I can go see her. I got dressed as fast as I could and headed for the door.

"Hey Naruto, what's the rush for?" Sasuke called to me and looked kind of pissed, well he always looked that way.

"I'm just going to go outside, it's kind of hot in here, I'll wait for you out there alright" he gave me a confused look but then nodded and went back to getting dressed.

Hopefully she's still out there, me wanting to see her was beyond my reasoning but I needed to see her. I walked out calmly but still kind of speed walking. There she is, it looks like she was about to leave, good I caught up to her. I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned around. Our eyes met again, I really loved her eyes.

"Hey, you're Hinata right? How are you feeling?"

"Uhh y-yes I'm good, thank you." Her face was getting red again; it was kind of cute how red she got the first time now that I think back to it.

"I'm glad, I was really surprised when you passed out I thought you had hit your head or something. I wanted to go see you during lunch but you weren't in the nurses' office anymore. Then Tsunade started lecturing me about my grades and what not, really it was a drag."

"I-it's fine I wanted to thank you for catching and carrying me to the nurses office."

"Well I'm really glad you're alright, I'll see you in class tomorrow", I smiled at her and started to turn away. My cheeks were getting hot so I knew I had to get away before I made a fool of myself, was I getting nervous or something? We waved by to each other and went our separate ways.

 **. . .**

A month passed by and she seemed to be avoiding me, every time I saw her with Kiba and Shino it kind of made me jealous. It's weird but it was kind of exciting, every day was different for some reason. Was this feeling of wanting to see someone every day the one I was missing? When me and Sasuke would wander the school during lunch I had tried talking to her but I kind of always froze, she really was beautiful to me, and it would make me get this feeling in my stomach. I never felt like this before, not even when I had a crush on Sakura, it's even more exciting than when I used to fight with Sasuke. She gives me a thrill. I have to get her alone. Maybe I should ask her on a date? No that's weird right? Wait Sakura is having a party after Friday's game; maybe I should talk to her then. What if she doesn't go though? I'm sure if Neji goes then she will right? She has been to every practice that we've had, I should know because there were those moments that our eyes would meet and I'd start to blush. There were times when she was talking to Tenten and she would start to smile and it would make me feel all warm. I have to do something, I have to know more about her. I want to know you Hinata. I'm going to do my best to let you see that.

 **. . .**

The week went by fast, it was finally Friday, I only saw Hinata in class and she would smile at me sometimes that truthfully made me melt. School was almost over and the team was getting ready for tonights game. Everyone was talking about tonight's party; it was pretty great when Sakura threw a party.

"Hey Naruto are you going tonight?" Sasuke nudged at my arm.

"Yeah, I have nothing else to do you know. Are you going?"

"I kind of have to since Sakura is my girlfriend, she'd be pissed if I didn't go." I forgot they were dating, he doesn't really act like they are in my opinion, but Sasuke was used to be alone just like me so you can't really expect anything else from him.

"True, we'll let's hope this game goes good. Then we can really party after"

The game went pretty quickly and we also won, which was great. I was so focused on the game, whenever I played; it felt like I was in a different world. Everyone in the gym was cheering and Neji was giving a victory speech.

"Alright guys, now let's go party!" Neji screamed and everyone scram with him. At least that answers my question if Neji was going.

 **. . .**

I went home and got ready and then headed for Sakuras house, I was getting nervous but I knew I was excited to see if Hinata was going to be there. i'm going to ask her on a date tonight. well not a date, im just going to talk to her. I walked to Sakuras and met up with Sasuke and the guys on the way. When we got there Neji wasn't there yet, so it was safe to say Hinata wasn't there yet either. Well that's if she is going to come. I don't know if she is the party type of girl. I went and got something to drink while Sasuke went to Sakura, I hung around a few guys from the team, but I wasn't really paying attention to them at all, I was watching the door for her. I didn't want to get drunk or anything so I stuck to some juice that was in Sakuras fridge, I wanted to be completely sober for when I saw her.

The door had opened and in came Lee and Tenten; once they were here i'm sure that Neji wasn't too far behind. They walked in and started talking, I looked back at the door and there was Neji. My body froze and I dropped my drink as well as my jaw that droped open, there she was. She looked absolutely stunning and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I had to slap myself and get a grip back on reality. I started walking to her and I had the strangest feeling like I needed to kiss her. That's when her gorgeous purple eyes met mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, so i'm sorry this took so long to get posted, with school starting again and me getting sick everything was all crazy. gomennasai mina! im going to do my best to post more often! I like the way this chapter came out and I hope you all will enjoy reading it. i do not own Naruto.

* * *

I've never been to a party before, but Neji had really wanted me to come so I couldn't refuse. He even bought me this amazing dress, it was a little too short for my liking, and it did show a bit of my chest but I'm sure that's because they're way too big for my own good. Neji was kind of mad at me because I decided to wear my chucks instead of the heels he bought me, they just aren't my style.

I wonder if Naruto will be there. … What am I saying; it doesn't matter if he's here or not! I have no business thinking of him at a time like this.

"Hinata, don't be so nervous! Sakura always has great parties and you have us here to have fun with as well!" Tenten was clinging onto me, and pulling Neji towards her. "So shall we go in or what?" she let go and then started walking towards the open door.

"This is what youth is all about!" scram Lee as he walked through the door with Tenten not to far behind him. Neji smiled at me and nodded his head towards the door, so I followed him in. I was looking around and that's when my eyes meet a familiar blue.

I felt myself freeze and my cheeks began to burn. He looked so good; it wasn't his usual way of dressing but somehow more attractive. Oh no, he's walking towards me, what do I do? Just stay calm Hinata, act natural! … Wait, why am I getting nervous? It's just Naruto, not like I don't see him at school every day.

Naruto was in front of me now; he looked at me from head to toe and opened his mouth to speak when someone jumped right in front of him.

"Hey Hinata! I didn't think you were going to come. You look amazing!" I got taken back to reality, it was Kiba. I felt a relief and strangely angry to see Kiba.

"Ha yeah I'm here Kiba" I smiled and gave him a hug.

"I'm happy you're here, now we can party!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Naruto. My eyes meet with his again and he still had a shocked face on his, I'm guessing when Kiba came out of nowhere. Without fighting it I followed Kiba to where Shino and a few others were sitting on a couch. Kiba sat down and patted the cushion next to him for me to sit down; I did as I was told. I sat there and half listened to Kiba and Shino talk and smiled whenever they looked at me. I started looking at the others that were in my view. I could see Sakura and Ino dancing, Sasuke was drinking and talking to one of the other players. There were some of my classmates scattered around, laughing, drinking and dancing.

"Hina, do you want something to drink?" Shino asked as he got up from his seat.

"No I'm fine" I smiled back.

"Alright, well I'll be right back." He smiled and I realized that he wasn't wearing his usual sweater that covered his mouth, he had a nice smile. I watched as he was leaving and then scanned the room again.

"So what did you think of the game?"

"I thought it was great, Neji was so cool while he was playing." I didn't notice Kiba had turned in his seat to face me.

"Yeah, he isn't team captain for nothing, you know!" he laughed loudly.

I laughed with him, and we continued talking for quite a while.

"Do you want to go dance Hinata?  
I looked at Kiba who had stood up and was reaching his hand out towards me. "I don't know how to dance though, so you go ahead" I giggled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"It's no fun dancing alone though! Come on!" I followed along as he pulled me towards the dance floor.

"I really don't know how to dance though Kiba."

'It's okay, just do anything. Everyone else is doing it look." I looked and everyone was dancing pretty silly. Kiba pulled me closer to him and we started to dance together. Though I did feel a bit uncomfortable, it was fun to know I had a friend like him, he was always such fun. As we were dancing I looked around the room and that's when I saw Naruto staring at us. I felt my heart begin to race. He looked mad though, I wonder if something happened. Maybe I should go ask him.

"Hinata, lets get off the floor I'm thirsty" Kiba grabbed my hand and he started pushing through the others that were dancing. I looked back to see if I could see Naruto, but it was too late he was already out of my view. "Would you like a beer?"

"No Thank you, water would be fine."

"Alright my lady." He smiled and went to grab us drinks. I looked back towards the dance floor but I still couldn't see him. I wonder if he went somewhere else. "Here you go"

I took the water and took a big drink from it. "Thank you for the water Kiba" I laughed as I recapped the water. He just smiled as he drank his beer. We stood there and I was still looking for Naruto, I wonder what's wrong with him. But why am I so worried in the first place?

"Hinata, can I ask you something?" my attention snapped back to Kiba, he was looking at me with a slight smile on his face.

"y-yes Kiba, you can ask me anything." I hadn't noticed how close his face was to mine until now; it must be because of the music being so loud. I backed away a little, but was stopped by a wall.

"When we first met, what did you think of me?"

"Well, I thought you seemed like a nice guy."

"What else?

"Umm, why do you ask Kiba?" I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't really put much thought into him when we first met in all honesty.

He started leaning in closer to me, I pushed against the wall as much as I could. "I thought you were really cute and I kind of got a crush on you." He closed his eyes and I could feel his breath on me now it smelled like beer, he started leaning in more and more. Our lips were about to touch when I felt a heavy tug on my arm and then myself being pulled towards the front door. I looked back to see Kiba calling towards me with a very angry expression. Coming to my senses my heart was racing and my cheeks felt hot. Was he about to... k-ki-kiss me? NO WAY! Kiba was just a friend and there's no way he could think of doing that. No. no. no! Crush? On me? He never acted like he liked me though? Or was I just not paying attention? None the matter, why now? Why in all places? Maybe he just had too much to drink.

I kept questioning myself when I realized I was cold from the wind. When did I get outside of Sakuras house? I looked forward and saw a big hand tightly wrapped around my wrist, and that's when it hit me, we were walking and fast away from the party. I followed along the long arms that were in front of me. My eyes landed on the blond, that was bright even in the dark, Naruto. My heart started racing again, even though he stopped me from ki-kissing Kiba, why did he? What should I say to him? Ugh my stomach is starting to get tight and my face feels hot even though my body feels cold. I have no idea where we're going, or how far we had gotten from Sakuras house. I hope Neji hasn't noticed I left without telling him, or without even knowing I had left in the first place. I wanted to say something but nothing is coming out.

We walked for a while and his grip on my wrist had loosened some, but he still didn't let go. We stopped and I looked around, we were in a park now. It was completely empty and there were only a few street lights on, just enough for me to see his face. He was looking up at the sky. He looked a little mad but at the same time calm.

We stood there in silence, only hearing the noise of our surroundings. "Hinata, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." his grip tightened again. "I just saw him getting closer and closer to you and before I knew it I was holding onto you and rushing towards the door." He looked down to the floor and started kicking the grass. I looked at his face and I could faintly see a red starting to show on his cheeks. He looked so cute in the moon light, like a baby.

"Um, I don't really know what was going on at that moment, but thank you for uhm pulling me away." I looked down and covered my face with my free hand.

"I wanted to say hi when you first got to the party, but then Kiba got in the way." He cleared his throat and sighed. "You look really stunning in that dress Hinata."

"Thank you, I think you look very h-handsome yourself Naruto." We stayed in silence for a while and I realized his hand was still around my wrist. My stomach started jumping around. I looked around the park, for anything to distract me so I could calm down. I started to shiver from the cold air hitting my skin. I didn't think of bringing a sweater. Great. I began to rub my skin to try and warm it up.

Naruto let go of my wrist and I started rubbing the other side of me. I heard a shuffle of the grass then a sudden warmth around my back, my arms and my stomach.

"I don't have a sweater and I hope you don't mind but this is the best I can do for now Hinata." Narutos arms were wrapped around me. I started to feel like I was going to pass out, but I needed to fight the urge as much as possible. "I could let go if you want me to?"

"I-it's okay, I feel a lot warmer now. Thank you"

"I hope this isn't weird or anything, as soon as you get warmer we can leave deal?"

"Deal" I smiled and let myself take in his warmth. His arms were so long that they almost completely wrapped around me and I could feel him slouching a bit. I didn't realize how much taller he was. I didn't think I'd feel this way here. I only came to be with Neji, but how did this happen?

Wait a minute, what am I saying? There's nothing happening here. I don't feel anything for Naruto, he's just a classmate, just a friend and nothing more. I didn't come from Japan just to have these feelings, whatever they are.

"Hinata." My heart jumped when I heard him say my name.

I cleared my throat, "y-yes?"

"Do you want me to let you go?" I stayed quiet. "I know this is probably weird, especially with Kiba trying to kiss you and all, so I can let go" he started to move away but my body moved on its own and stopped him from letting go. What was I doing?! He chuckled and put his arms back around me. "If you didn't want me to let go, you could have said so." Oh no what am I doing? I should have let him let go, but then again I didn't want him to. A part of me wanted to stay like this just for a while longer. And that's exactly what we did.

For a long while we stood there, not saying anything. I listened to the way he breathed and my breath had started to match I started to feel water fall on my face and I looked up.

"Crap it's starting to rain. Out of all the days to rain in California, it had to be today!" Naruto pulled me closer to him trying to cover me from the rain. "Come on, my house isn't that far from here." He grabbed my hand and I followed behind him. We ran a few blocks and reached an apartment complex, he lead me up some stairs and we were covered. He slowed to a walk now and then reached into his pocket for his keys, still holding onto my hand. Our fingers were intertwined, his hands were bigger but it made me smile, it kind of made me feel safe. He opened the door and then gestured for me to go in, I let go of his hand and walked in. "make yourself at home, I'll go get you a towel to dry off." He went into the hallway and I went to his living room.

It wasn't too big but wasn't too small, just enough for one person to live. Did he not live with his family? I looked at my dress and noticed how wet I was, I was dripping all over his floor. I rushed back towards the door so I didn't get anywhere else wet. Naruto came back with a towel and handed it to me. I nodded thank you and started to dry my hair and dress off. Oh no my phone! I reached into my pocket and luckily it wasn't wet at all, I turned it on and looked to see if Neji had messaged me but I had nothing. Wait is it really 12!? Oh no uncle is going to be furious! Maybe Neji was still at the party? I'll text him and tell him that I'm fine and where I am.

"Hey, if you're worried about Neji not knowing where you are I told him already." I looked at Naruto stunned.

"Thank you, I was just about to text him right now, my uncle must be mad that we aren't home yet. Though he probably isn't coming home till late tonight."

"I'm sure Neji can't drive right now so he's probably going to crash at Lees house like usual. If you'd like I can drive you home?"

"It's okay, I can walk home once the rain lets up"

He looked at me like I was crazy, "if you think you're walking home at this hour, you're insane. Plus, Neji's place is pretty far from here, you guys live on the other side of campus and that's already far from here. I'll give you a ride, so don't worry."

"If it's not too much trouble."

He smiled at me and started rubbing his towel through his hair "none at all, but you must want to get out of that dress right? Follow me." he walked back into the hall way. This dress was uncomfortable since its wet, I started to follow him and he led me into his bedroom. The bed wasn't done and there was a few things scattered on the floor but he quickly picked them up. "Sorry about the mess, I don't have guests very often aha"

"I don't mind," I smiled. He opened a door and went inside, and a few seconds later he came back out with a white t-shirt and orange sweats.

"This is all I have that should fit you but they might be a little big." He handed them to me and began to walk out of the room "just come out to the living room when you're done changing." He smiled and then shut the door. He really did have a cute smile; it was always big and made me feel happy. I felt myself smiling as well. Oh goodness, what is going on with me! I started to take my dress off, struggling a bit with the zipper in the back. I finally gotten it off and put the shirt on then the sweats, they were pretty big, so I got my hair tie and tied then to fit snuggly around my waist, though they still were a bit lose. The shirt on the other hand, could have been a dress. I got my dress and my shoes and walked out of his room, he was sitting at his table eating a cup of ramen.

"Thank you for the clothes Naruto" I placed my wet dress, shoes and socks by the door and went to sit at his table. He smiled and got up.

"I made you some so here you go" when he got up I realized we were dressed the same, he too was wearing a white t-shirt and orange sweats. It was kind of cute and it made my stomach dance around. "I hope you like ramen" he chuckled as he placed it in front of me.

"I do, thank you." I began to eat so I can calm my stomach and we ate in silence only laughing at each other when our eyes met. He had finished eating before me, and was just sitting there watching me eat. It was making me kind of nervous. I started taking bigger bites so I could finish faster and it helped, all I had was the soup left. "I appreciate the food and clothes Naruto"

"Don't mention it, like I said earlier, I don't get many guests so it's nice to eat with someone other than myself." he got up and took the trash and threw it away. I thanked him once again and stayed seated at his table. He looked at me and then went back to his room, I looked after him to see what he was doing but couldn't see anything so I looked back at the table. I heard footsteps coming back towards me and them a towel hit my head. "Your hair is still pretty wet; I don't want you catching a cold so I'll dry it for you."

"I can dry it myself, I don't want to trouble you even more Naruto."

"It's honestly no trouble at all. I want to make sure it gets nice and dry" he began to rub the towel along my hair.

"Thank you Naruto." I let him do as he pleased and honestly I was enjoying him touching my hair, it felt nice.

"There! That should be dry enough, your hair is pretty long Hinata." He sat down next to me and threw the towel onto the table. He continued to play with my hair, but I had no intention of stopping him. "Hey Hinata, can I ask you something?" my heart jumped. The last time I heard that, Kiba was about to kiss me.

"Of course."

"When Kiba was going to kiss you, did you…" he trailed off and cleared his throat, "did you want him to?" I looked at him kind of stunned by his question.

"Well, I didn't really think about it honestly. He kind of caught me by surprise and I was too shocked to do anything at the moment."

He looked like he was in a deep thought. "I-I see." He looked at the celling and then back at me. "If he did kiss you, do you think you would have liked it?" his cheeks turned a bright red and he looked back towards the ceiling.

I cleared my throat again and covered my mouth with my hand, "uhm, well I wouldn't know how to feel since uhh it would have uhh been my first kiss." I coughed into my hand, hoping he didn't hear me say that. Why did I say it in the first place, I'm making myself look like a total fool. Wait, it doesn't matter, not like anything is going to happen between me and him. I looked back at Naruto and our eyes met.

"Did you just say f-fi-first kiss?"

"Uhm yes, I did."

His cheeks began to turn even redder. He sat straight up into his seat and fixed himself to sit towards the wall. We sat there staring at the wall.

"Hinata," Naruto looked at me, with now a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Yes Naruto?" I looked back at him and our eyes locked onto each other. He started to lean towards me.

"Is it okay if I kissed you?" he continued to lean in until our faces were inches away. "That is, if you want me too"

My heart was racing, my ears felt like they were on fire, and my stomach felt like a bunch of baby monkeys were jumping around. "Yes Naruto," I whispered as our lips began to touch. His lips were moist and soft, his tongue began to trace my lips. I opened my mouth slightly and felt his tongue enter my mouth and it slowly played with mine. Our breath began to get heavy and rapid, his hand had found its way to the back of my head and his fingers were tangled in my hair. Without my consent my body started wrapping my arms around his shoulders, while I slightly tugged on his hair. I could feel our bodies getting closer and closer, when he picked me up into his arms and moved towards his bedroom. I know I needed to stop but his soft nibbles on my lip and the way his tongue moved along with mine took control of my body, it felt so hot and it was moving on its own now, I had already wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked slowly and kissed my neck a bit, I tried fighting back the slight moans that were escaping me, but it felt impossible with every nibble he took from my neck. He laid me down on his bed and got over me. He looked me in the eyes and kissed me again before he laid next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to push you too far." I felt my heart sigh in relief that he had stopped, but then again I wanted more, my body wanted more. My body wanted Naruto. "Can you stay with me tonight please?" what's this feeling, its making my heart so tight. This can't be happening, I don't know what this is but I can't let it happen. His grip got tighter and he pulled me closer into him as he kissed the back of my head. I rubbed his hand that was on my stomach and let myself go into his embrace.

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

I was actually able to write two more chapters. This one is kind of short, but i like it. I do not own Naruto. I also do not own Hyukoh, they are a Korean indie band. i had to change the rating for this as well. i really hope you have enjoyed reading so far and hope you will continue to read. saiyonara mina!

* * *

" _I want you Hinata, but not just your body, I want all of you."_ Why can't I just get the words out, I made up my mind about asking her out, but now that I have her here in my arms, I can't get the words out. The way we kissed is still so fresh on my lips, the way she played with my tongue, the way she pulled on my hair, the soft moans that escaped her mouth as I bit her neck. I wanted more of her. Ugh I'm so turned on; I need to stop thinking about this!

 **. . .**

After turning my brain for who knows how long I had finally calmed down and I realized Hinata was asleep. She was hugging my arm that I had wrapped around her stomach, it wasn't until now that I realized my hand was on her chest now. I tried not to think about it too much. I didn't want to fall asleep. I wanted to keep holding her close to me. I should have pulled her away from him sooner; I didn't expect myself to get so pissed off by her being around him. What made things worse was him being so close to her, I knew something was fishy. I didn't really know what my body was doing when I pulled her away from him, but I knew that I didn't want him touching her like that. I looked at Hinata and pushed the hair that was resting on her face, even from the side she looks amazing. I felt myself getting tired now. If this is a dream I don't want it to end.

 **. . .**

I slowly opened my eyes and realized my arms were empty now. Did she leave already? I jumped up from my bed and looked around, no sign of her. I got up and went to the living room, not there either. I made my way to the kitchen and to my surprise there was food on the table and she was standing in front of the stove.

"Good morning Naruto." She didn't look at me but kept on mixing whatever she was making. I didn't have much food in the fridge, especially not this much.

"Morning, um where did all this food come from?"

"Well I wanted to make you something as my thanks for the clothes and all, but I noticed all you had was eggs and ramen. So I went to that small store that I saw across your street and bought some pancake mix and some bacon. I hope you don't mind that I did this all" I was speechless, so I just sat down and collected my thoughts. Though I'm glad she didn't leave, but why did she come back after going out. She could have just went home and acted like this didn't happen.

I cleared my throat before speaking, "you didn't have to do this Hinata. I didn't mind having you here. I'll pay you back for the-"

"No, I wanted to do this, so you don't have to pay me a cent back."

"Alright, well thank you for the food." I began to eat as she set down a plate of scrambled eggs. Then she sat on the side of me and began to eat some bacon off her plate. She didn't say anything or look at me while we ate; maybe I did go too far last night. Maybe she's just going to stop talking to me after this. What can I even say right now?

"Did you sleep well?" What the hell was that? I got my cup and took a drink hoping she didn't catch what I had said.

"Yes, thank you," short answer. Maybe she's mad at me. I continued eating my food and tried to think of something else to say, but it felt like a mission. Was she mad at me or was she shy because of last night, what is it!?

I kept shoving the food in my mouth and before I knew it, I had finished eating. I sat there staring at the wall and waited. She finished her food after a few minutes and started gathering all the dishes. "I can wash the dishes Hinata." I got out of my seat and took them from her and hurried towards the kitchen. I didn't even know I had this many dishes since I always use disposable chopsticks and my food was always in a cup.

"I-I can help, if you'd like Naruto." I looked at her and she looked away before our eyes could meet, she was blushing. She walked towards the dishes I had already washed and started to dry them,

"You really don't have to Hinata, you already made the food. I can handle dishes duty," I smiled at her and nudged her with my elbow. She smiled back and laughed.

"No, I want to help. I dirtied these dishes as well. I do this with Neji and my uncle all the time. It's a lot more fun this way." She was looking down, but I could see her smile and her pink cheek. I just smiled and sighed in defeat and continued to wash the dishes. We didn't talk while doing them, but when I passed the plates to her she'd giggle and smile as she took it. I looked at the clock on my wall; it was already two in the afternoon. She probably wants to go home by now.

"Hey, do you want me to take you home? It's already two and I'm sure Neji is about to go home as well." She looked at me with an expression that I couldn't understand, maybe I said something wrong? "I didn't mean it like I want you to leave because I don't; I just thought you wanted to go home, I'm sorry." She started to blush and then took in a deep breath, I guess to stop herself from blushing.

"It would be best if I went home now, my uncle must be wondering where Neji and I are. And I didn't think you were trying to get rid of me either" she smiled and laughed a little. "If it's not too much trouble Naruto, could you take me home now? Oh and as for the clothes, I will have them washed and I'll return them, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah that's cool with me, let me go get my keys hold up," I turned and started walking towards my room. Honestly, I didn't want her to go yet. I really wanted her to stay another night, but I can't keep her here, especially since I can't even ask her out on a simple date. I need to grow a pair, what's the worst that can happen? I grabbed my keys off my desk and put some shoes on. Alright, I'm going to ask her out for sure. I went back to the living room and saw Hinata standing by the door with her stuff. I just noticed but we look exactly alike, I didn't really pay attention to what I had put on. I looked her over while she wasn't watching; she looked so sexy in my shirt. I started to feel myself getting aroused so I looked away. I really have to stop doing this. I cleared my throat, "are you ready to go Hinata?"

"Yes." I opened the door and let her walk out first, I felt my pockets and realized I didn't have my phone with me, "hold on I forgot my phone." I ran back to my room and grabbed it from the desk. I went back to the door and she was standing outside. Maybe I should try something. I'm going to grab her hand and if she pulls away I won't ask her out, but if she lets me I will definitely ask her. I walked towards her and began to reach for her hand and then she turned around to face me. I froze and our eyes locked on each other.

"Did you get your phone?" she smiled and I still felt myself frozen. I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth, my mind was blank. She tilted her head a bit and looked confused "Naruto?" I felt myself start to lean in towards her and no matter how hard my mind protested I couldn't stop my body from doing what it wants. Despite my minds protest, our lips touched and I shut my eyes. Her lips tasted like syrup, and were still as soft as last night. I rested my hand on her cheeks and kissed her a little harder. I felt her hand slowly go up my chest and reached my neck. This time she asked for entry into my mouth, I was about to open, when she pulled away and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "I'm sorry, it's Neji calling." She walked away and answered her phone. My heart was racing. That totally wasn't what I had planned, but then again she didn't pull away. Should I ask her out then? I scratched my head and sighed. I looked at her and she was still talking on the phone, Neji must be pissed that she isn't home, or at least at Sakuras house. I did kind of pull her out of the party without telling anyone. But then again he was drinking so he probably didn't notice anyways or he was probably locking lips with Tenten. "Neji just wanted to see if I was okay, and where I was. So I told him that you were going to take me home now and that I was okay." Her cheeks were a bright red.

"Oh alright, well lets go now?" she nodded her head and we started walking down the stairs. She followed behind me as we walked to my car. I opened the door for her and she thanked me, I got in and took off. We weren't talking so I decided to put some music on. Comes and Goes by Hyukoh was the first song to play. I could faintly hear it, but she was singing along. Her soft voice sounded so cute. I listened to her as sing along as the music played and before I knew it we were on her street. I drove a little slower, just so I can make our time alone last even a bit longer. I wasn't going to be able to be alone with her once we go to school and I don't know when we will hang out again. Sadly, we reached her house and I parked in front. I turned the car off and the music shut off. I looked at her, this is it. I'm going to ask her out now.

"Thank you for everything Naruto. I'll get these clothes returned to you as soon as possible." She smiled and started to open the door. It's now or never Naruto! You can do this!

"Hinata" she looked at me and had question in her eyes. I shifted in my seat and cleared my throat. "Would you like to go on a date sometime?" she looked down to her legs in deep thought.

After what felt like a long time she lifted her head "could I have some time to think about it, please?"

I felt myself get stiff, did she just reject me? "Um yeah, take all the time you need. I'll give you my number so we can stay in contact." Stupid, we see each other at school every day. I wanted to punch myself in my face but then I saw her small hand and her phone number written down on a piece of paper.

"Text me anytime you want" she smiled then got out of the car. She waved one last time and then began to walk towards her door. Does that mean she doesn't want to go out? Then what was up with her kissing me back? Maybe that's her way of rejecting me without saying it straight up no? Maybe I'm just over thinking things. I turned my car back on and drove away. I'll see how things are on Monday.

* * *

I wanted to thank Moon of my heart for reviewing, i'm happy to hear you like this. I hope I don't disappoint in the future. Also, i am a girl, although i'm not gay,well not completely haha. (:


	6. Chapter 6

I got to post two chapters, which makes me smile. Well i need to give some warnings for this chapter, its kind of different and has some messing around in it. I never written anything like this before so bare with me alright? Also I love Kiba, but his role is played out in this very different. None the less, I hope you enjoy reading. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned.

* * *

I walked through the door and looked out the window. Naruto had just driven off, and I leaned against the door and sighed as I fell to the floor. "What a night." Did he really just ask me out right now or was I dreaming? I don't know what's going on right now. I put my hand over my chest and I felt it racing. Why is he making me feel this way? How can this be happening? What are these feelings anyways? I got off the floor and started walking towards the kitchen. "Uncle? Neji? Are you guys here?" no answer, uncle must have gone to work already and Neji must be at Lees place still. I could use the alone time anyway, I'm still not so sure what happened last night. I walked to the laundry room and placed my dress and shoes in the washer. I wonder if I should put Narutos clothes to wash right now, but then again I can't walk around naked, just in case Neji comes home. His shirt did fit me like a dress so I can put in his sweats for now and later ill wash his shirt. I took off his sweats and placed them in the washer, added the soap and was about to close the door when my phone vibrated. I reached in realizing that I was about to wash my phone. My heart jumped a bit, but why? I closed the lid and looked at my phone, my heart was racing. I turned it on and saw that I had a message, I slid it open and it was Neji.

 _Hey just wanted to tell you that I'll be home in about an hour, I'm going to be on clean up duty since Lee can't handle his alcohol. I'll see you in a bit._

I sighed and texted him back and started walking towards my room, I texted my uncle and told him I was home while I was at it. I walked up the stairs and into my room, was I expecting a text from Naruto? He had just left, why would he text me so quick? I sat on my bed and put my phone to charge. I laid back and curled up on my side and closed my eyes. I could feel him holding me still, his warmth, the way he breathed, his long arms wrapped around me. What am I thinking!? I laid on my back. Why is this all happening? I touched my lips, why did his kiss make me want him so bad? Why did my heart start beating faster every time he spoke to me? Why am I asking so many questions?

I don't know what to do, should I say yes? I really didn't come to California to feel this way or to be with anyone. I rubbed my hands threw my hair and sighed. "Maybe I should call Sakura and ask for her opinion?" I sat up "I can't Neji is probably at her house right now. He did say he was on clean-up duty."

I stared at my ceiling for a while and started remembering when Naruto kissed me. The way he nibbled on my lip and neck, I rubbed the spots he bit my neck at. He didn't bite me hard but it made my whole body shiver, and the way his tongue traced mine. My phone vibrated and that's when I was snapped back into reality. I grabbed my phone and saw Sakura was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hinata, I didn't even notice you left last night! I swear I danced practically the whole night! Where did you go anyways? Well that's not important right now" she started talking to someone else and was laughing. "Well I was calling to tell you that the girls and I are going to have a sleep over here at my place and I want you to come. Make sure to bring clothes and your school stuff alright? I'll see you at 6!" before I could even say anything she had hung up. I didn't really want to go, but how can I not. I'd probably feel really bad if I didn't go anyways. I checked the time and saw it was only 3, so I decided to take a nap. I pulled myself up higher on the bed and realized I was still wearing Narutos shirt. I hugged into myself and wrapped the shirt over my knees and fell asleep.

 **. . .**

 _Knock knock_

"Hinata I'm home." I was woken up by Neji coming into my room, I sat up and looked at him and he looked away, what's his problem? "Um Hinata, you're not wearing any pants." I looked down and realized I was still wearing Narutos shirt and it had run up and was showing my under wear. I quickly grabbed my cover and covered myself. Neji coughed in his hand and looked at anything besides me. "Sakura and Ino are waiting down stairs for you, should I send them up?" I nodded my head and Neji walked out and closed the door. I got up and put some shorts and a different shirt on.

"Hey, are you ready to go? I figured we'd come pick you up so we can go to the store together Hinata." Sakura sat on my bed and Ino smiled and waved as she sat next to Sakura. Sakura looked me up and down and sighed, "Are you not ready to go? Did you forget I said 6?" I looked at the clock next to my bed and it was 5:40.

"I'm sorry I had fallen asleep, I haven't showered or gotten anything ready. Do you mind waiting a bit?"

She looked at Ino and it looked like they had a mental conversation. "That's fine Hinata; we can just wait here while you get ready." Ino smiled and laid back on my bed. I smiled and then got some clothes to change into and headed towards my restroom. I undressed and got into the shower, I can't believe I slept so long, I didn't think it would be this late when I'd wake up. Especially since Naruto and I woke up so late in the day. I washed my hair and then washed my body. I wonder why they decided to have a sleep over all of a sudden. I washed my face and then turned the water off. I hope I didn't take too long. I did take one of my quick showers. I opened the curtain and there was Sakura and Ino standing outside, looking at me and smiling. "Wow Hinata, you sure have a nice body. "

"Yeah and your boobs are huge!" Sakura looked down at her own, and then crossed her arms. I grabbed my towel and covered myself as quick as I could, my whole face turned red. Why were they in here and when did they even come in? I didn't hear the door open at all.

"Um, thank you? May I ask why you're in here?"

"Oh come on we're all girls, so it doesn't matter. We have the same stuff you know." Ino said as she walked through my bathroom. I got out of the shower and tried putting on my clothes without showing as much as I could. Sakura and Ino were talking amongst themselves and I continued to get dressed.

"So Hinata, where did you go last night? I heard you left pretty suddenly, but I can't remember why. I know Sasuke saw you leave with someone but I can't remember who it was." She had her hand on her chin and was pacing, trying to remember. Hopefully she didn't, I didn't want her to remember for some reason.

"It was just a friend I talk to at school, we just went to eat and then I came home." I started blow drying my hair so we didn't have to continue the conversation. Ino was looking at Sakura waiting for her to say something and then looked at me. I didn't finish drying my hair and I walked out of the restroom to gather the rest of my stuff. I stepped on Narutos shirt that I had left on the floor and picked it up and threw it in my hamper. Oh no, I almost forgot the clothes that I had put to wash. "Hey I'll be right back" I said as Sakura and Ino walked out of my restroom and I rushed out the door to the laundry room. I almost forgot about the clothes, I took them out of the washer and set them out to dry. I'll put the rest to wash when I come home tomorrow. I went back up stairs and saw Sakura going through my clothes.

"You have some cute clothes Hinata. I like this the most, you should wear it to school tomorrow." she set the clothes out and I didn't say anything, I just let her pick my clothes for tonight and tomorrow. When she was done I had placed them all in a bag and gathered all my other necessities. I got my phone as they headed down stairs. I went to Nejis room and told him I was leaving and then I was off. I got into the back seat of Sakuras car and we went to her house.

When we got there Tenten had just arrived and she waved hi to us. We went inside and we talked about last night. Sakura pulled out covers to her living room and we started laying them out, they put me in between Tenten and Sakura.

"Hinata I saw you leave with Naruto last night, he looked pissed though. Did something happen?" I froze, why did Tenten have to bring it up, what do I say to them? Why am I freaking out though? I'll just tell them the truth.

"Ye-yeah, a bunch of stuff happened and well he really needed to talk to me so we left."

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked you Hinata?" Sakura looked at me and was waiting for an explanation.

"Well, I didn't think it mattered who it was, why?"

"Well Naruto is a pretty dumb guy he could have gotten you hurt or something." she looked at me for a while and then spoke again "Now that I remember Sasuke said he was talking to Naruto at the time and he had suddenly got mad and then Sasuke saw you two leaving. What happened anyways." I sat there looking at Sakura; I don't know if I want them to know about Kiba or me spending the night at Narutos, or anything that happened last night at all. I sighed and realized that lying to them would be useless; they are bound to find the truth out anyways.

"Well he had gotten mad because Kiba tried to kiss me and just before our lips touched Naruto had pulled me and next thing I knew I was out the door and walking down the street." I looked at Sakura and her mouth was hanging open. Did I break her?

"Kiba tried to kiss you?" Ino was leaning over Sakura as she looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah, he did."

"We're you going to let him?"

"I kind of froze and didn't really know what was going on." She laughed and leaned back. Tenten just sat still trying to collect her thoughts.

"It's not that big of a deal really."

"Hinata, did you go to Narutos house?" Sakura looked at me with concern in her eyes. I just nodded my head and watched as she took a few breaths. "Did he try anything with you?" I didn't want to tell her so I just shook my head no. She sighed and leaned on Ino. "Well good, I don't think Naruto is safe to be around in my opinion. Don't get me wrong he's a nice guy and all but I still don't trust him fully. Maybe you would have been better off with Kiba kissing you," she laughed. I didn't know what she meant, Naruto didn't do anything wrong to me, and he didn't force himself on me either? I did notice a few people avoided and acted like he wasn't there, but why? I just won't ask about it.

Sakura had changed the subject and the night went on, we laughed danced and played a few games, then we all laid in bed. Everyone had fallen asleep already and I was left awake alone. I had started getting sleepy when my phone vibrated. I turned my phone on and rubbed my eyes from the sudden light. When they adjusted to the light I read I had a message, it was from Naruto.

 _I just wanted to make sure you have my number, and I wanted to say good night. I liked having you here with me. My bed feels empty without you honestly. Well good night again, sweet dreams._

I had a smile on my face and I felt a warmth surround my heart. What is this? After about a minute I had decided to reply, instead of pretending to be asleep.

 _I liked being there with you. Thank you again for everything. See you tomorrow, good night Naruto._

I shut my phone off and put it back above my head. Why do I feel so happy that he texted me? Why did he make me feel this way? Am I getting feelings for him? No that can't be right, it's way too out of the blue. I still have to give him an answer to his question, but what is my answer? What did I want? Do I l-like Naruto? As I lay there, the feeling that I did started to feel more and more real. I do like him. I do like Naruto. I'm going to tell him. As soon as we get time alone, I'll tell him how I feel.

 **. . .**

The next morning we woke up early and went to eat breakfast before school. I felt happy, and excited to get to school. Was it because I wanted to tell Naruto how I felt? When we got to school, class was about to start and I saw Naruto in his seat already, when our eyes met he smiled his usual big smile and I waved back. I felt myself smiling more than usual and I covered my face when I took my seat, I just couldn't stop smiling. Was this how it felt to like someone?

Class went along uneventful, at snack Naruto had tried to talk to me but Sakura and Ino had got to me first. At lunch I tried to pull Naruto away from Sasuke but then some other guys from the baseball team started talking to them as well. We didn't see each other the rest of the day. I went to the bleachers to watch the guys practice as usual. I wasn't really paying attention to anything but Naruto play. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned to see who it was, it was Kiba.

"H-hello Kiba" I said quietly. He sat down next to me and smiled.

"I wanted to see you all day, but you were always on the move today. Are you avoiding me?" he laughed and nudged me with his elbow a little hard. I really wasn't avoiding him. I just was trying to talk to Naruto today. I didn't notice that I was moving so much.

"No I wasn't, I just had a lot to do today." I laughed a little too much to make it believable.

He swung his arm around me and put some of his weight on me. "Well that's good. Sorry about trying to kiss you all of a sudden at the party, I just really like you and I felt like it was right, you know?" he laughed again and pulled me into him. "Do you think we could try to kiss now?" I froze again; I didn't know what to say. He put his hand on my cheek and started turning my face towards his. When our eyes met he licked his lips and leaned in. I put my hand on his lips and backed away. He stared at me and raised an eyebrow. What do I say to him?

"I'm sorry," I stood up and started walking away from him. I got all the way to the bottom of the bleachers and down the stairs, but then I felt a hand pull my wrist and I spun to face Kiba.

"Is there something wrong?" he had a tight grip around my wrist and it was starting to hurt. I tried pulling free, but it was no use he was too strong for me. "At least give me a reason why you're rejecting me!" If he didn't look pissed at the party, he really did now. "Is it because of Naruto? Are you guys secretly fucking or something?!"

"N-no, we aren't doing anything like that Kiba, he has nothing to do with this. Please just let me go, you're hurting me. I'll explain and I won't walk away I promise, just please let go." I tried breaking free again but his grip only got tighter.

"What do you even see in him anyways? He's nothing but a loser!" I didn't know what to say to him to calm him down. I just kept trying to pull myself free. "What is it, huh? Why are you rejecting me Hinata?"

"I just don't feel the same Kiba, I'm sorry." I tried saying it as loud and clear as possible but my voice was failing me and I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

"I can't believe this. Do you like someone else or something? Am I not good enough?" he tightened his grip even more, it felt like my wrist was going to break off. "Why did Naruto pull you away from me last night anyways?" I couldn't get any words to come out of my mouth, there was tears falling down my face and my throat felt like there were needles in it. He looked me in my eyes and looked at my face, and then he pushed me against the wall. "If you won't be with me, I'll take you anyways." Kiba forced his tongue in my mouth and started biting my lip and neck. I couldn't help but cry. Why was he doing this to me? What did I do wrong, I need to stop this, but what can I do. I looked around to see if anyone was there to stop him, but we were in a coved part of the bleachers. He was sucking and biting my neck, I could feel parts of my neck hurting more than others. My lip was cut from him pulling on it. That's when I felt him pull my skirt up and slide his hand over my underwear; he began to rub me and sliding fingerings in my underwear. I needed to do something and fast I couldn't let this happen. Anything but this, I tried moving from his grip but it was no use. He rubbed himself against my leg, "do you feel how hard I am Hinata. This is all because of you, you should feel proud." He laughed in my ear and kept rubbing his cock against my leg. I wanted to run away so bad. I wanted to curl in a ball and cry. I felt him start pulling my underwear down, I knew that's when I had to do something and fast. I tried to calm myself and think clearly, he still had his crotch against my leg. That's it. I pulled my leg back as far as I could and then kicked as hard as I could. I hit him right in the balls and he collapsed to the floor, I should have done that earlier. I pulled my underwear back up and looked at him. I stood there for a moment but I knew I had to get out of here. I got my bag and started running towards the back gate. I looked towards the felid and realized everyone was coming in already. I had to hurry and get out of here before Neji or anyone else saw me like this. That's when my eyes saw the bright blond, Naruto was looking right at me, but it didn't look like he had noticed yet. I have to run right past him no matter what.

"Hinata!" he called to me and waved, but I kept running, that's when he started to look confused and he started picking up his pace. I ran right past him and out the gate. I could hear him calling after me and then Neji as well, but I didn't stop. I didn't want them seeing me like this; I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

I ran all the way home. Thankfully my uncle wasn't home. I went straight to my room and locked the door. I walked to the restroom and turned on the water, and I stood in front of the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. There were bruises all over my neck and my lip was cut open in several places. My arms were starting to get bruises from him holding me against the wall. I looked down at my wrist and it was a dark purple and it hurt really bad. I felt my phone vibrate in my jacket pocket, Neji was calling. The call cut off and there were several missed calls from him, Sakura and Naruto, as well as multiple messages. I put my phone back into my pocket and turned the shower water off. What am I supposed to tell them? I collapsed on the floor and started to cry again. Why did this have to happen today, I was so ready to tell Naruto how I felt. Now look at me, how can I tell him looking like this. I can't tell him. I can't tell him what happened or how I feel.

I got off the floor and wiped the tears away from my eyes. I won't tell anyone what happened no matter what. I'll just cover the bruises with make-up. I reached into my drawer and pulled out my make-up and began to cover the bruises on my neck. I'll just hide them till they go away and act like nothing happened. I'll just say my lips were really chapped and I kept licking them.

 _Knock knock_

"Hinata are you in there? It's me Neji." He was knocking on the door and I walked to the door.

"Yes I'm here" I didn't want to open the door yet. "I'm changing so can you give me a second?"

There was a shuffle of feet, "alright, but are you okay? Why did you leave school so suddenly?" I couldn't think of what I could say to him. I had to come up with something.

"I got my period." Seriously, that's the best I got. I could hear Neji talking to someone else and he cleared his throat a few times.

"Okay, I thought something else happened, well I'm glad you're alright. Naruto is here to, he wants to talk to you." Why was Naruto here? I doubt he's just going to leave.

"Um okay he can just wait there, I'm almost done." I heard them talking and Neji said he had to go to uncles office. I went back to the restroom and put last touches, making sure everything was covered. I looked at my wrist, I forgot about it. I went back into my room and looked in my jewelry box. I put a big bracelet on, it didn't cover everything but it was enough. I walked to the door and unlocked it. I stood there for a second breathing in and out, preparing myself to face him.

I opened the door and our eyes met, "come in Naruto." I gestured for him to enter and he did.

"Are you alright Hinata? It looked like you were crying earlier." He looked me over and stopped at my lips. "Why's your lip all cut up? Did someone do that to you?" I stayed quiet, afraid I was going to burst into tears any second now. I looked at my feet and tired calming down so I could speak. "Hinata please tell me what's wrong." Naruto put his hand on my shoulder and I jumped back. He looked at me, eyes full of concern and wonder.

I cleared my throat and took in a deep breathe then let it out, "I have chapped lips is all, I was licking them too much and opened up some cuts. It's nothing to serious." I could tell from his face he didn't buy it.

"Really? Are you not telling me something? Look whatever it is you can tell me. I care abo-"

"I'm fine alright!" I covered my mouth; I didn't mean to scream at him. I have to apologize. Why did my voice decide to fail me now? We stood there in silence, he didn't take his eyes off of me for a second but I kept looking at the floor.

"Alright, if you say you're fine then I won't push you to say anymore. " He sat on the edge of my bed and looked to the floor. We stayed in silence for a while, so I decided to sit next to him. I didn't know what to say or do. I wanted to be alone honestly. I wanted to cry by myself and shut the world out right now, just for now.

An hour passed and we still said nothing to each other. Then he broke the silence, "Hinata, do you want to go watch a movie with me right now?" I looked at him but he was still looking at the floor. I looked at my feet and stood up. I took in a few deep breaths, it's just the movies right. It's dark and if I start to cry he can't see me.

"Okay, let's go." I don't know what came over me at that moment but I just went with it.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another chapter, sorry if it took too long. I know last chapter came out of no where, but i liked it and i also like this chapter. I've never written anything like this or a fanfic to begin with. Haha. Well enjoy reading. I do not own Naruto or Water For Elephants. Please enjoy and give me feed back.

* * *

I don't know what happened to her, but I know I shouldn't push her to tell me. When she's ready she'll tell me. I looked up at her and could faintly see a bruise on her neck. What is that about? I wonder if someone hurt her. What isn't she telling me? Not that I expect her to tell me anything we have only known each other since school started. That's even if you count the times she passed out when we'd talk or the times we would have to work on a group assignment in class, it wasn't until the party that we had even been so close and alone for that matter. I got up and reached for her hand but she pulled it away and held it close to her.

"Let's just go, okay Naruto?" she began to walk out the door and I followed behind. I watched as she walked down the stairs, I wonder what she's thinking about right now. She looks lost in her thoughts.

We walked out to my car and I opened the door for her, as she got in I noticed the hand I was trying to hold. She was wearing a bracelet, but she wasn't wearing one earlier today. Or did I just not notice it? Whatever, I got into the car and drove off. I didn't know what to say to her, she was looking out the window and it looked like she was going to cry. Maybe I shouldn't have asked her to the movies. I know we can just go to my place and play some games instead of the movies. Maybe it will cheer her up. I took a turn on a random street and we headed to my house.

After a few minutes we arrived at my place. She looked around, "I thought we were going to the movies?" I turned the car off and unbuckled myself.

"I thought we could come here instead and just hang out, the two of us. " I smiled and got off the car before she could protest. I went to the other side and opened the door for her to get out. She sat there as if thinking to herself and looked up at me and sighed. She got off the car and we headed up the stairs. I'm not going to lie I'm kind of glad I get to have her to myself again, even if she's acting very distant and I know she was her only two nights ago, but I really did miss having company.

I opened the door for her to go in, so she took her shoes off and waited. "You can go and sit down while I get us something to drink if you'd like?" I looked at her lips again, the cuts looked extremely painful. How chapped can her lips be? I reached into my pocket and took out my chap stick. "Here, for your lips. They look painful." She looked me in the eyes and reached for it. She uncapped it and rubbed it along her lips; she kept flinching every time she would run the stick along the cuts. She handed it back and said thank you. We stood there by the door and it was getting pretty awkward. I put my hand behind my neck and looked at the floor. I have no idea what to do now. I had come here so I could cheer her up, but I have nothing to do. I started walking to the couch in the middle of the room. I turned back to her and gestured for her to come in and sit. After I went to get her a bottle of water I walked back and saw she was holding her knees. I could slightly see her underwear; they were pink and had small ruffles on the edge. There was also a bruise on her thigh, it was big and a light purple. She had a light skin color so it wasn't hard to miss. I wonder if I did that to her the other night? I couldn't have seen it since she was wearing my sweats but I don't think I had hurt her or done anything to leave a bruise. I ignored my urge to ask her and handed her the water and sat down across from her.

"S-so what are we going to do?" she asked looking at her knees. I looked at her and looked around. I really hadn't put any thought into what we were going to do. I got up and looked at the movies I had, there really wasn't anything good that I could put on. I kept looking then saw her small hand reach one of the movies. I didn't even notice when she had gotten next to me. I looked down at her hands and saw Water for elephants.

"Have you ever seen that movie? I think it's pretty good for a chick flick so I went and bought it. I might be a man but I won't deny I like it."

She looked up at me then back at the case, "there is nothing wrong with liking chick flics, and no I haven't seen it. Is it about elephants?"

"How about we watch it and then you can tell me what you think about it?" I smiled and took the movie from her hand. She walked back to the couch and I put the movie in and sat next to her. Somehow we still ended up watching movies. As the movie went on we watched in silence, except for the occasional questions she asked about. I wanted to get closer to her but I kept my distance. I didn't want to make her feel weird and then the way she had jumped when I touched her shoulder and pulled her hand away when I was going to grab it. I don't think she even wants me to touch her. She must feel weird now; maybe I shouldn't have asked her out. Maybe she just doesn't know how to tell me she doesn't like me. I wish she would just tell me, instead of letting me continue guessing.

Once the movie finished she was whipping tears from her eyes. I didn't even watch my eyes were on her the entire time. I couldn't take them off of her even if I tried. "Did you like the movie?"

"Yes I did, it was very cute. Would you like me to make you something to eat Naruto?" I tilted my head a bit and looked at her, thinking she was joking but she was completely serious.

"No all I have is ramen and that's easy to make, if you'd like I can make us some to eat?"

"I'm not hungry at the moment, thank you."

"Well I'll eat whenever you want to eat as well." I smiled and she returned it. We put another movie on and sat in silence. She wasn't looking at the screen; she was looking at the floor. "Hinata, are you alright?"

I automatically regretted asking, she looked at me with a "are you serious" face. I didn't know what to say so I just looked away. "I'm sorry, I know you don't want to tell me, I just had to ask." I got up and started walking to the kitchen. I don't know what happened but it seems like it was something, there has to be something that had happened. I looked in the fridge, even though I came here for nothing. Just to break the tension that was building up. I looked back at the couch and she was still looking at me. We were looking into each other's eyes. I closed the fridge and just stood there looking at her. How can I make things less awkward and make her smile? Like really smile.

She got up and started walking towards me. She had stopped right in front of me and looked up at me, she put her arms around my neck and went on her tiptoes and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in closer to me. Her kiss felt so passionate and deep, I could feel the cuts on her lips and tried kissing her back softly. She ran her hand through my hair and I leaned in more so she didn't have to be on her tiptoes. I started feeling tears falling from her eyes. I opened my eyes and she was crying. Her breathing had become more jagged, I pulled away from the kiss and wrapped her as close as possible to my chest. She was crying even more now. My heart hurt, I didn't want to let her go. I held her as close and as tight as I possibly could. I picked her up and carried her to the couch. I sat down holding her in my arms as she continued to cry. I kissed her head with every weep she let out between breaths. I don't know what else to do but to cradle her. I began to rub her back and continued kissing her head.

A few hours passed and she fell asleep in my arms. I leaned back against the back of the couch and moved the hair from her face. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. I started wiping the tears that were left on her face; some had run down her face and to her neck so I wiped those away as well. I noticed a dark color on her neck so I pushed the rest of her hair out the way and inspected closer. Bruises? Where could she have gotten these from? I tried wiping her neck some more and the bruises began to show more clearly. It looks like someone tried choking her or like they were going to rip her skin off. They were almost black. I rubbed my finger over her neck; they were swollen and felt hard. These were fresh bruises. As if they happened not too long ago. How am I supposed to tell her I saw them? I started getting mad. How could she hide something like this? If someone hurt her, I want to know who did it. I won't stand for this. I'll just ask her when she wakes up. I'm not going to let her push me away or push this conversation away either.

Does that mean that bruise on her thigh could have been from whoever did this to her neck? Her lips are they really even chapped or did someone sock her? I rubbed her face to see if she had tried covering anything up, but there was nothing. I don't know what she had gone through, but I won't let her continue to hide it. I felt myself getting angrier and angrier by the second so I decided to think about something else for the time being. Getting mad over it isn't going to fix anything. I looked at her as she slept, she looked sad. I rested my head on hers and held her as close as possible.

It feels like a dream that I could care about someone so much. I cared for Sasuke but like a brother, and I did have a crush on Sakura but I knew I couldn't be with her after a while since she likes Sasuke and now they're together. Ever since Ero sennin had passed away, I didn't think I could care for someone so deeply again. I knew I needed to push forward but it all seemed pointless. Then I saw Hinata. Life was boring, everything was the same, and I really had gotten tired of everything. But something about her automatically drew me to her. It was perfect timing.

I looked at Hinata as she moaned and squirmed a bit in my arms. She stretched and looked at me. We stared at each other and I smiled at her as she yawned. I could see the bruises more vividly now. They were almost all over her neck. How did she even hide them so good?

She looked me in the eyes and kissed my cheek, "I'm sorry Naruto, and I didn't mean to break down like that or fall asleep on you either. I just... don't know what came over me." I kissed her chin, then nose and then her lips. I leaned back against the couch again and looked her over, she covered her neck with her hair, but I could still see the dark marks.

"Hinata, who did that to you?" a shocked expression came over her face and she put her hand on her neck, that's when I saw the mark on her wrist, I grabbed it and pulled the bracelet off, she didn't protest. It was a very dark circle around her wrist, it was swollen as well. I lightly touched it and she pulled her hand to her chest, she was crying again. "Did something happen to you, you didn't have these marks during school. Who did this to you?" I put my hands on her arms and she pushed them away and got off me. She turned away from me and walked across the room. I just sat there and put my hands on my knees. I started at her and waited. She turned to face me, she was crying still, I made her cry this time, I don't like seeing her cry, but I can't let this be. She ran her hand through her hair and looked around the room, as if trying to think of an excuse. I rose to my feet and stood in front of her. "Hinata, whatever happened I want you to tell me the truth." Her eyes locked onto mine, we stared at each other for a long time. I tried staying as calm as possible, I knew if I got mad, she wouldn't tell me anything.

"There's nothing to tell Naruto." She said as she walked around me towards the door. I sprinted in front of her and stood in between her and the door. I wasn't going to let her leave. I looked at her and made it clear without saying anything that I wasn't going to let it go. She tried going around me but I just kept blocking her. "Naruto please move. There is nothing to tell and I want to leave now." I could tell by the expression she was making that she was trying to hold her tears back; she was trying to put a strong front on. "You have no reason to know anyways, it is none if your business." She tried pushing her way through but I stopped her and held her in front of me.

"What do you mean I have no reason to know? I care about you. Isn't that reason enough? I want to protect you. I want to be with you Hinata." She looked at me and more tears began to fall but she continued wiping them away. "I want to know how and who did this to you, I want to know now."

"It's not important anymore. It happened and I don't want to tell you. Why can't you just leave it at that?"

"Because you tried hiding these bruises, you broke down crying not too long ago. How can I leave it alone if it's hurting you this bad!" She looked to the floor and put her hand on her mouth trying but failing to hide her whimpers. "I need you to tell me who did this Hinata. I won't do anything I just want you to get it out."

"It wasn't even that bad, other girls have gone through worse. I have no right to feel sorry for myself or to talk about it. I stopped it and that's that okay. It isn't important anymore!"

"What do you mean? What did they do to you?" I started getting confused and looked her over, that's when I saw even more bruises along her arms. How did I miss that earlier? I snapped back to her "right now it doesn't matter what other girls or women have gone through. This is about you and the pain you have experienced. I want to know what they did to you, I don't need details just what and who did this."

She looked around and I waited for her to say something. We stood there for a while in silence. I wasn't going to let her leave like this. She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled her phone out. It's from Neji; He's asking where I am." She started texting him back and I continued to wait. "It's already 10 and we have school tomorrow. I need to go home. Can you just leave this topic alone and act like you saw nothing." she covered her neck and reached for her shoes. I kicked them towards the door and took her phone. I threw it to the couch and looked at her.

"Hinata, I'm not going to let you leave without explaining to me what happened. At least tell me who did this to you." She licked her lips and crossed her arms. I looked her over again and tried to think of what could have happened. I didn't really get what she meant by "other girls have gone through worse", maybe she got into a fight or something? Why would they try to strangle her though? I looked at the marks on her neck to inspect them again, I didn't realize how close to her I was getting, she cleared her throat but I didn't move. I noticed on one of the marks you could see teeth marks, they were still red and looked like they were deep. That's when it clicked. "Did someone try to r-"SLAP! I looked at the ground and slowly raised my hand to my face and put it on my cheek where it stung really badly. I snapped back into reality and looked at Hinata who had collapsed onto the floor and was wailing in her hands. I felt my heart stop for a second then start back up again. Was that really it? Was she going to get raped? At school? But where, I can't even think of a place or a person that would do something like that? I fell to the floor in front of her. "Did they actually do it?" I put my hand on her shoulder and squeezed a bit. My voice was barely hearable but she shook her head no. thank goodness, I can't imagine her going through something like that.

She continued crying, kind of hyperventilating, I was rubbing her back to try and calm her down. I shouldn't have pushed so hard. I'm such an asshole. Fuck man, what am I supposed to say now? There's still the problem of who did this. I don't want to keep pushing her any more than I already have but I need to know. I can't let them get away with this. I grabbed Hinatas face in my hand and looked her in the eyes, and I wiped away the tears that were falling from her face. "I know this is hard for you, and I'm sorry I was pushing so hard without even knowing how hard it was for you. But I need to know who did this."

"What good will it do? I don't want to get him into trouble. I know I shouldn't be worried about him especially after what he tried to do, but I don't want to say anything. So please just drop it?" she was still crying but trying to catch her breath so she's able to speak.

So it was a he, but whom? Did she have anyone that wanted to hurt her at school? I couldn't think of anyone. "I won't tell anyone, I just want to know what sick bastard could have done this to you when you have done nothing to deserve it." How can she think of this bastard when she's the one in pain right now? Not that other guy.

"I just don't see why telling will fix anything."

"What if he tries to do it to you again? I want to know who did it so I'm able to protect you from him. I don't know what he did, but I will never let him touch you again." I grabbed her hand and held it tight in mine. She looked at our hands and looked up at me with red eyes.

"I-it was Kiba." She began to cry again, but had control of her breathing now. "Please Naruto, I'm begging you. Do not say a thing about this or do anything to him." she grabbed my hand with both of hers and looked at me with the saddest eyes. I didn't know what to say to her. I wanted to go and beat the shit out of Kiba. Was this because she didn't kiss him at the party? Was he planning on doing this since the start? What a dick! I got off the floor and walked towards the kitchen. I started pacing; I could feel myself getting mad. I punched the wall and cursed between my teeth. I couldn't believe this, Kiba was a good guy wasn't he? Why did he go psycho? Especially over Hinata! I continued punching the wall to get my anger and the urge to kill Kiba out.

I continued punching when I felt small arms warp around me "Please stop Naruto, you're hurting yourself!" I looked at the wall and there was blood. I looked at my knuckles. They were extremely red and bleeding. I grabbed Hinatas arms and pulled her lightly in front of me and hugged her. She hugged me back, she was crying and I was rubbing her head.

"I won't do anything to him okay, only because your feelings are more important to me than my own." She hugged me tighter, I don't know if I can keep that promise but I have to try for her. "You know you can tell me anything right? Why didn't you tell me what happened?" she looked up at me and opened her mouth as if she was going to speak but stopped herself. "If you say that you thought I would have been grossed out, you can't be anymore wrong. I still like you and that isn't going to change into anything else but love Hinata." I kissed her nose and she giggled. I was happy to hear her laugh, even if it was a slight one.

"I'm sorry; truthfully I just wanted to be alone. I wanted to shut everyone out. I know other girls have actually had it happen, but it still feels so wrong and I feel so nasty being touched that way. I didn't expect it to happen from him. I really thought he was a cool guy. I still do truthfully but I can't speak to him ever again after that. I also don't think it's worth reporting. I'll just avoid him for now on." She trailed off and I stood quiet. "When I came from Japan I never expected to feel this way, I never expected to want someone like I want you Naruto. Why is it that I know I shouldn't be with anyone but you make me want to be with you? I didn't come here to like someone I came to be with my cousin and uncle. Yet here I am with you." Wait did she just say she liked me? Or she doesn't like me? How confusing! What do I do, I don't want to seem like an idiot!

"Maybe it's my hair that made you want me" I laughed. I wanted Hinata to slap me again after saying that stupid comment! Instead she laughed and ran her hand through my hair.

"Maybe it is the hair, it reminds me of sunflowers" she smiled and continued to rub her hand in my hair. "I should probably be heading home soon Naruto." I looked at the clock on my wall and realized it was 11:30 already, Neji and her Uncle must be pissed.

"Has Neji said anything?"

"I don't know you kind of took my phone from me. It should be fine I told him I'm helping you with homework." She looked at the couch where her phone was laying. I didn't want her to go home honestly; I wonder if I asked her to stay again tonight if she would. But then again I don't want her thinking I was going to try anything with her, especially after what happened. Well I will never know if I don't ask right?

"Hey, do you want to spend the night again?" she looked at me and smiled "I mean you don't have to, it's totally cool if I just take you home." I looked to the floor and was waiting to hear the rejection.

A few seconds went by, which felt like hours. "I'm okay with staying tonight, but I don't have any clothes for tomorrow or to sleep in tonight Naruto."

I unwrapped my arms from around her and looked her up and down, "you can just borrow my clothes again and tomorrow we can just go to your place early." She smiled and nodded. We both went to my room and I got her clothes, but then I realized I didn't have any clean sweats for her to wear. I knew I should have washed! "Um Hinata, I have some bad news. I don't have any more clean sweats for you to wear." I bit my lip and walked back out to the bedroom. She had no skirt or shirt on, just her bra and underwear. I stopped in my tracks and started at her. She looked at me and her face turned a very bright red, she quickly grabbed the shirt I gave her and put it on.

She cleared her throat and grabbed her clothes. "That's alright, your shirt uhum fits me like a dress anyways" she turned away from me and I came back to earth from Heaven. Her body was so amazing, I wanted her. I wanted to touch her everywhere. I slapped myself, how could I be thinking of something like that at a time like this! What kind of pervert was I? I looked away and started doing who knows what to clear my mind of dirty thoughts. It was a true battle, all I could think of the way her bra cupped her boobs perfectly and her underwear were just the right amount of sexy, I'm totally losing this battle right now. "Naruto?"

I looked back and Hinata was standing at the closet door, her cheeks were still a partial pinkish red color. "Yeah, what's up Hinata?"

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, "are you ready to go to sleep?" I felt my heart skip a beat; god was that so lack of better words, cute! I went to her and picked her up.

I laid her on the bed and laid beside her with her head resting on my shoulder. I took my phone out and started texting Neji. "I almost forgot to tell Neji you're still here, I'll just tell him you fell asleep and I'll take you to school tomorrow." She nodded her head and started rubbing circles on my chest. I kissed her head and we just listened to the sound of our breathing and the nightlife. I never felt better than now. I want this, for a very long time.

Neither of us had spoken, so I guess Hinata was asleep. I had done nothing but think for a while, which I've been doing a lot lately. A few more minutes had passed and I was about to knock out, I felt Hinata sit on top of me, I opened my eyes and she was looking at me. "Is everything alright Hinata?" she leaned in and kissed me. She kissed hard but not too hard, she took little nibbles of my lip and I ran my tongue against her lip she opened her mouth and our tongues met. I put my hands on her lower back and pushed her closer on top of me. I could feel myself getting hard, she rubbed against my shaft and I let out a slight gripe. I was going to lose control of myself soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Mostly smut warning guys! I'm so sorry this took so long school has been a big butt pain and I started working so that takes up a lot of my time as well, but today I wasn't going to stop till I got this chapter up. So here it is(: I hope you like it. I do not own Naruto. I will also try to get another chapter up asap.

* * *

I felt Naruto getting hard and harder every time I grinded on him. It was making me want him more and more. I can't even think properly right now. He bit his lip, got up and laid me on my stomach. He pulled my shirt up my back and started kissing my neck, going down my back to right above my under wear. From there he licked slowly up my back and slid his hand under my stomach. He pulled me up so my ass was against him and started grabbing my boobs. I couldn't resist but let the moans of my pleasure escape my mouth. I felt his shaft against my ass and I started pushing against him. He bit my ear and then my neck I tired to keep quiet but I cried in pain from the marks Kiba had made earlier that day.

Naruto stopped for a second but I pressed against him again and he squeezed my boobs. I didn't want him to stop no matter how much pain I was in. Naruto kissed my shoulder and whispered in my ear "I want you Hinata." Shivers went down my back as Narutos raspy, almost silent voice rung in my ears. I put one hand on Narutos neck and kept one under me to support myself. I moved my hand to Narutos hair and pulled it slightly. Naruto bit my ear again in return.

Naruto moved his hand along my body, slowly, rubbing every inch of me then grabbed my ass and I couldn't help but let out a loud moan. I let myself collapse on the bed with my ass still against Naruto. He slid his hand along my underwear and began to slide them off, but stopped half way. Panting and wanting him to keep going I looked back at him and he was staring down at me. I wanted to ask if things were okay but I couldn't get the words to come out. Naruto slide my underwear back up and sat back. I sat up to looking at him. He was just staring at me and then smiled.

"You really are beautiful Hinata." I tilted my head a bit and smiled. "Are you sure this is what you want?" I stared at him, the smile long gone from my face and really started to think of the things we were doing. I looked at my knees, I hadn't really thought about it. I kind of just got the urge to do those things. Ever since Kiba had touched me, my body had reacted but I dismissed it in spite of wanting to get away from him. "Hinata?" Naruto had moved beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I realized I was crying. "Let's just go to bed, alright babe." He laid down and pulled me on top of him and held me in his arms. I continued to cry and put my arms around his neck and cried more. I really didn't want to have sex with him. If I had done it, would I have regretted it the next morning? I did want him but then was that really me or just my longings? Naruto began rubbing my head while holding his other hand was on my waist. I wasn't crying as much as before, but I felt myself falling asleep. The feeling of him rubbing my hair and the tears that had finally escaped made me feel very exhausted. Without stopping myself I fell asleep in Narutos arms.

 **...**

I opened my eyes and I was running. I was running as fast as I could, from what? I wanted to look back but something stopped me from doing so. I looked around in front of me for anyone. Anyone that could help me. Help me how? I didn't know that either. There was nothing. No one to be seen. Then even in the darkness that surrounded me I saw the bright blonde that I have come to love so much. It was hm. It was Naruto. He smiled and extended his arms and I reached for him. When I reached him I practically tackled him with my hug, though, him being bigger and much stronger than I am, he didn't budge a bit. When he embraced me I felt a sense of safeness come over me.

That's when I woke up. Naruto was no longer holding me. He was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed. I looked at the clock and saw it was 5:30 in the morning. I crawled to him and rubbed his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled.

He got on his knees and kissed me. It felt passionate and soft and nothing like the kisses we've had before. "Please be my girlfriend Hinata." I looked at him and he had a very serious face on him. I didn't say a word and kissed him. I hope he takes this as a yes because I wouldn't want anything more than to be his. "Do you want to stay with me again today?"

"I would like that, if you don't mind me staying?"

"Not at all babe, let's go back to sleep."

We fell to sleep in each other's arms once again. Seemed like we sleep a lot together, but maybe that's just what we needed. Each other and a lot of sleep, I really liked it.

Naruto had fallen asleep but I stayed awake. He had rolled over to look away from me and I began to rub his back. I don't know how this relationship is going to work but I'm sure it's going to be an amazing ride.

 **...**

I had been woken up to the sound of knocking on Narutos front door. I looked at Naruto and he had been woken up as well. He got off the bed and I stretched then got up myself. I followed behind him and watched as he looked out the peep hole. He looked back at me then opened the door. When I looked out the door I saw Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura saw me rushed in to hug me.

"Oh Hinata I didn't think I'd see you here! How cool, but why are you here?" she stopped hugging me then took a good look at me and her eyes went wide. "What the hell happened to you!?" Did Naruto do this to you!?" She turned and grabbed Naruto with one hand and picked him off the floor. "If you hurt her Naruto, I'm going to kick your ass!"

"No Sakura, you got the wrong idea!" she looked at me then back at Naruto and back at me.

"So he didn't put all those hickeys on your neck?" She dropped Naruto and walked back towards me. I felt my heart stop.

"W-well umm no. but it doesn't matter where I got them."

"So though you're here at Narutos apartment, wearing his clothes, you're going to tell me he didn't do this to you?"

I looked down at myself and mentally slapped my face. "It really isn't what it looks like, I just slept over. He did nothing to me I promise." It hadn't occurred to me but why was I even trying to explain things to her?

"Alright I'll ask you again later then." She smiled then looked at Sasuke who was now sitting on Narutos couch; she walked towards him and sat on his lap. I looked at Naruto and he just laughed and got off the floor.

"So do you guys have any idea what time it is? Or did you guys not notice from fucking all night?" Sakura laughed as did Sasuke.

"We didn't fuck, unlike you two bunnies. We just had a long night, alright." Naruto put his arm around my shoulder, but didn't pay no mind to it.

"It's already after school and you two had many people curious as to your whereabouts, especially Kiba. He's been asking around for you Hinata." I tightened my fist and looked at Naruto.

"Did something happen with Kiba, Hinata" Sasuke asked, and it had startled me since he hadn't said a thing since he got here.

"N-no, nothing in particular." I looked him in the eye and put the most straight face I possibly could.

"Hey I'm hungry how about me and Hinata go get dressed and we can all go get something to eat?" Naruto started pushing me to the bedroom and I allowed him to do so.

"Me and Sasuke will just go to the store and bring some food back. So you guys get dressed we will be back." with that we heard the door slam and both of us let out a big sigh.

I collapsed on Narutos bed and felt even more exhausted than ever before. "I don't want to tell her anything. Not that I don't trust her, but she will most definitely do something to Kiba if she finds out." I put my hands on my face and rubbed my eyes." I know I shouldn't be worried about him and what happens to him, but if something did happen, I'd feel like it would be my fault." Naruto had stayed quite for a long time then I felt him open my legs and lay between them. He rested his head on my chest and I put my hand on his head.

"Hinata, you don't have to tell her anything, you don't have to tell anyone. And if something did happen to him then it's what he deserves. What he did to you, was wrong. I'm just glad it didn't go further than what it did. You won't be responsible for anything."

"I still wouldn't want him to get hurt thought Naruto. I know he's an asshole, but why should I make someone else into a bad guy? "

"No one will be a bad guy for protecting you. All your friends care for you. I care for you." He kissed my chest, "let's just get dressed and we can just chill with Sasuke and Sakura for now alright." Naruto lifted my shirt and began kissing my stomach; I rubbed his head and moaned a little. He continued kissing and I felt his hand go to my boob. He squeezed and I pulled his hair.

"Naruto they'll be back any second now" I moaned as he continued kissing my stomach and squeezing my boobs. I looked down and he was looking at me. He leaned up towards my chest then started kissing my breast. Then he began kissing down my stomach. He pulled my underwear down a little and made eye contact with me again, then kissed right above my pussy then licked up to my breast. I couldn't stop myself but to moan very loud, "ah Narutoo!"

Naruto got up and pulled me up towards him so I was sitting up and he pulled my shirt off leaving me in my bra and underwear. He began kissing me while massaging my boobs and I moaned into his mouth. I was getting horny again and this time I know I wanted him, oh how I wanted him.

"Naaruto, we neeed to stop" he continued to kiss and caress my chest. After a few more grabs and licks he stopped. "We can continue this maybe later on tonight?" I smiled and played with my bra strap. Naruto bit his lip and smiled.

"Haha can't wait babe" he got up and went to his closet. I got up and started getting dressed. I hadn't brought clothes so I was stuck wearing the same thing as yesterday. Maybe I'll have Naruto take me to go get clothes from home, but then what would Uncle think when he saw me like this? Maybe I'll just go buy clothes that seems like a simpler thing to do.

"Hey Hinata, do you know where Naruto keeps his-"I looked and saw Sasuke at the door. I still hadn't put my pants on and my underwear we're still off a bit. "On second thought I'm sure Sakura and I will find it haha" he turned and walked away. I quickly put skirt on and went to Naruto. He was still getting dressed himself.

"I forgot I need to wash my clothes haha" Naruto gave me an embarrassed smile.

"We can wash them later" I smiled then walked out to the kitchen.

Sakura was at the stove cooking, Sasuke was next to her watching as she cooked. I went to the sink and washed whatever dishes that were there then Naruto joined us not to long after.

They didn't bring up my bruises or the cuts on my lips or Kiba. We all laughed and talked about random things. It was the most fun I've had for a very long time. When we finished eating Sakura and I washed dishes while the guys cleaned the table. Sakura talked most of the time and I just listened.

"So, are you and Naruto a thing now?"

I didn't look away from the plate I was drying and cleared my throat. "Yes, he asked me to be his girlfriend last night and I couldn't stop myself from saying yes."

"Well, even though Naruto isn't a great choice I'm glad, for both of you. I think you kind of suit each other, you're really shy and quiet and he's loud and obnoxious. I guess opposites really do attract." She laughed as she handed me the last dish. After I was done drying we both went and sat on the couch with Naruto and Sasuke.

"So since you guys didn't come to school today, me and Ino were telling the usual gang that we should all go on a vacation to my parents' house by the beach over winter break. She's of course going to bring Sai and then you and Hinata and me and Sasuke, what do you guys say?"

"Who else is going?" Naruto asked.

"Well we told Shikamaru but he said it was too troublesome and he didn't feel like telling Temari, but then I told her myself and she said she will "convince" him to go. So most likely them, and then Choji said he couldn't, as well as Shino. So pretty much just us couples will be going."

Naruto looked at me and I looked down, "I really should ask my Uncle, but will Neji be going?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about Neji and Tenten, yeah they will be coming as well" she laughed. "But we will all have our own rooms and stuff, it should be fun."

"Well, I'm sure my uncle won't mind as long as Neji is going. What do you say Naruto?" Naruto looked at me and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, it should be fun and it beats sitting here all winter break haha."

"Great, then it's set! Neji said we can take your Uncles car so that gives us the ride, I got the place, now all you guys have to bring is each other." She got up and as did Sasuke, "well we're going to get going. We got a date at the movies. See you at school tomorrow, hopefully! Try not to be too loud or else the neighbors will think you're murdering her," Sakura winked as they walked out the door and closed it behind them. I felt a little skeptical about this trip but I was also looking forward to it.

After we watched T.V for a while, I asked Naruto to take me to buy some clothes to wear to school tomorrow and I also called Neji to tell him I'm staying another night. Naruto and I took a bath together then went to bed; we just talked about each other most of the night and went to bed. I really like this, I have to tell Hanabi what's going on or she will never forgive me. With that thought I went to bed wrapped in Narutos long arms. I don't think I've ever felt safer than I do now.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I'm sorry i haven't been posting for a while. A lot has happened since the last time I posted, i will most definitely make it up to you guys. I have been wanting to post for a while now but im barely getting used to my new schedule. Good news though is on my breaks at school i have been writing out a new story to write, so if you guys still stick around that should be coming soon!(:

Well in this chapter, i actually took my friends experience of his winter break with his girlfriend. His story seemed very exciting and more exciting than mine so i asked him and his girlfriend to let me write it of them and so this is that story. Well a version of it because i added and changed a few things. Look forward to another chapter soon!

Thank you to all that are still around to read this chapter, please give me feed back and ill do my best to make it better. {:

* * *

"Naruto, wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Sauske standing above me, very close to my face to be exact. I blinked and rubbed my eyes "did you come to give me a kiss or you wanna back up a bit Sasukechan?" he laughed then backed up and sat on the edge of my bed.

"When are you going to get up? Hinata and Sakura will be expecting us soon". I sat up in my bed and stretched and looked at the time, it was already 12 pm.

"Shit man! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

"I figured you'd be awake since Hinata was involved in today's drive to the beach house, but I guess I was wrong" he scoffed. I rolled my eyes then stripped and jumped in the shower. Today we're going to Sakuras beach house to get the rooms ready for when the rest of the guys get there. Hinata insisted that we help them, so I agreed to go for her and only her. We would have ended up there later that day anyways so better to go as a group instead. I got out of the shower and dried off, then went to my room to get dressed.

"Yo Sasuke, where did they want us to pick them up anyways. Hinata hasn't told me anything."

"Sakura said to go to her house, Hinata slept there last night I guess."

That would explain why she didn't answer my texts last night. Sakura doesn't let me talk to her when she stays at her house. I finished getting dressed and gathered my things, made sure all the trash was out and locked all the doors. "Alright let's head out then."

With that we packed the car and we took off. It has been about a week or two since we planned this, I have been looking forward to it because I haven't been able to have Hinata to myself since the last night she was here. Neji has been very sure to be around when we are hanging out. I asked Tenten a favor to keep him busy for the next week so Hinata and I can be alone, she happily agreed.

After about a ten minute drive we arrived at Sakuras house, the house seemed empty. We got out and walked to the front door, where we were met by Sakura, "finally you guys are here! Did you sleep in again Naruto!?" I smiled at her and shrugged my shoulders. "Well help us get the stuff into the car already" she walked towards her kitchen and started handing things to us. We packed the car, with just enough space for us to sit and be comfortable. "Naruto go see if Hinata is done getting dressed, she's in my room."

I started up the stairs and into the long hallway to Sakuras room. I knocked on the door and walked in, Hinata wasn't in the room. I walked to Sakuras restroom that's on the far side of Sakuras room and knocked on the door. "Hinata it's me Naruto. Are you ready to go?" I wiggled the knob and it was unlocked so I opened the door.

The door slammed me in the face, "Naruto don't come in! I'm still not dressed!" I felt my cheeks get hot. So cuteeeeeeee. I started walking backwards and felt Sakuras bed and sat on it. Hinata really was cute, cuter than the way I looked at Sakura before. She was truly the one I wanted to be with, even if it's only been a little while being with her. I wanted every part of her.

Then I hear the door unlock and open, Hinata walked out with her hair in a messy bun and she was wearing one of my Social D t-shirts. It fit her like a dress but she still wore shorts with it, it looked so good on her. "Sorry if I hurt you when I slammed the door Naruto" she said as she looked at her feet.

I smiled and got to my feet, "it's okay, I didn't get hurt at all. Are you ready to go babe?"

She looked up, smiled and nodded her head, she walked towards Sakuras bed and grabbed her convers and slipped them on. I walked towards the door and grabbed what she had lying on the floor and stretched my hand out for her to grab it. She walked over to me, took my hand and got on her tip toes to kiss my cheek, "I missed you Naruto."

"I missed you too"

*cough* "You two love birds done, it's time to go" Sasuke laughed as he turned to walk back down the hallway. We laughed and followed behind him. I had truly missed holding her hand like this, even if it was only a day ago from seeing her, it felt like an eternity.

After putting last minute things in the car, putting gas and buying snacks for the drive, we were officially off to the beach. Though it was too cold to actually go swimming in the ocean, Sakura still thought it would be fun to be near the beach for this break. All I could think about was being with Hinata and being able to have her to myself.

…

After about 2-3 hours we had arrived at the house. I had fallen asleep for the drive so I didn't even notice the drive. We got off the car and began to take things into the house.

"Alright, Sasuke and I will be taking the master bedroom that's at the end of the hallway on the right and you guess will be taking the one that room at the end of this hallway on the left." She pointed us towards a very long and large hallway that seemed unnecessarily large. I got Hinatas bags from her hands and started down the hallway. She opened the door for me and we entered into a room that was a big as my apartment. If this wasn't the master bedroom yet it's this big, how big is their room? I set our things down and turned to Hinata to pull her into my arms, but she had already left the room and went back to help unpack the rest of the car. *sigh* I walked back down the long hallway and saw Hinata and Sasuke talking. I walked over to them and Hinatas eyes met mine and she looked away. Strange I shrugged it off.

"Is that all the stuff in the car? "

"Yeah, Sakura said to meet her in the back of the house", Sasuke said as he walked past Hinata and towards the middle hallway. Hinata grabbed my hand and my head snapped back to her.

"Well let's not keep them waiting Naruto" she smiled as she pulled me along behind her. I don't like this jealous feeling I'm getting. He's my best friend so I doubt he's keeping anything for me and Hinata doesn't seem like a girl that'd cheat. Maybe I'm just overthinking things; I brushed it off and just followed behind.

We passed the kitchen, we walked through yet another big hallway with tons of paintings of Sakura and her family and then a few other people I had never seen. I could seriously get lost in this place. We finally reached the back door and the bright sun momentarily blinded me when Hinata opened the door.

"Sasuke move that over there please." I watched as Sasuke moved some chairs into a shed. "Naruto go help Sasuke bring out the bonfire pit please." I did as ordered and went to the shed with Sasuke. The shed was surprisingly small compared to the rest of the house.

"Naruto don't just look around come and help already," I walked over to Sasuke and grabbed the opposite side of the pit.

"Hey what were you and Hinata talking about?" he didn't look at me.

"Hurry and let's take this thing out, its way to dusty in here." he ignored my question. We lifted the pit and began to walk out of the shed.

"Put it over here on the patio!" Sakura called and we did as we were told. I was still feeling pretty bothered that he ignored my question but I let it slide and just kept doing as Sakura told us.

After about 3 hours of Sakura working us like slaves, she let us go and rest. I decided to take a shower since I was all sweaty. I hadn't seen where Hinata had gone again so I just walked back to the room, she's probably in there. I walked in and she wasn't to be seen. *sigh* I leaned down and picked up my bag, I began to put my clothes in the drawers that were there. I took my dirty shirt off and threw it on the bed, as well as my pants. I grabbed my towel and headed to the restroom that was in our bedroom.

"I wonder where Hinata went" I said aloud as I walked in. Right in front of me, in a big bathtub was Hinata sitting on the edge of it.

"I got the bath ready for you Naruto, all you need to do is wash off all the dirt and then we can get in together" she smiled and played with the water. My throat felt tight and I swallowed hard.

"Um yeah let me just do that then." I walked to the shower and took my boxers off, I took a quick glance and notice Hinata wasn't wearing anything, her beautiful breast and amazing body shape, I could see it all. If shes showing me so much now, why did she slam the door in my face earlier? I was getting aroused. No good, I just wanna enjoy my time with her, not fuck her! Not that I wouldn't want to but now isn't the time for that. I tired calming myself and got into the shower. After I washed my body I got out and she was already in the tub.

"Are you all done Naruto? The water is still warm" she sunk in a little and I began to walk towards her. I stepped in the tub, trying to think of anything else besides her naked body. I sat inside and she got closer to me, she grabbed my arm and put it around her shoulder and leaned on me. I felt my whole body getting hot and I was getting turned on, fighting it was getting hard. "Naruto, I really miss being around you." she grabbed my hand and began to play with it. "I hope we have a lot of fun this week. I can't wait for Neji and everyone else to get him tomorrow. Do you think everyone is going to have fun Naruto?

I stuttered a little and swallowed "y-yeah I'm sure everyone is going to have fun, a weekend with no school worries or any adults shouldn't be too bad."

"You're right, I'm most excited for the bonfire, and I've never been to one before. My father was very strict, so I never got to go out when I was back home." She kissed my hand and the entwined her fingers in mine. "I should call my sister soon and see how she's doing."

I had calmed down a bit now but I still couldn't help but look at the tiny body, she was beautiful with clothes and even more beautiful being exposed like this. It had sunken in that she must trust me a bit more now. This is the most I've seen at one time. We had sat there in silence for a few minutes, besides the screams of Sakura we heard every now and then, and just cuddled in the water. Occasionally Hinata would talk about her father and things she does when she isn't with me. I had completely forgotten all the dirty thoughts that were running through my mind.

Hinata let go of my hand and stood up, her butt facing me, so cute and plump. "Alright, we have to go the market still so should we be getting out now?" I stood up and hugged her from behind, slouching down to rest my chin on her shoulder.

"Do we have to? I just want to stay here with you babe?" she laughed and kissed me. Her lips tasted like strawberries.

"We should before it gets any later. Sakura said she doesn't want to go out tomorrow so she wants to go and buy everything now. I would love to stay here with you longer but we would get all prune" she giggled and turned to face me and kissed me again. She moved my hands and began to drain the tub. I stepped out and grabbed a towel for her and myself. She stepped out and dried herself off and walked to the room. We began to get dressed and just as we finished, Sakura walked in. throwing the door wide open.

"Awe, I was hoping I'd see you guys having sex! I guess I came too late haha! Just kidding!" she walked in and sat on the bed. I looked at Hinata and she was blushing hard. "Well Sasuke is almost done and I'm ready to go so we will meet in the living room in about 5 mins, just in case you guys want to pull a quickie" she smirked as she got up and walked out. Hinata laughed and then began to brush her hair. I walked to her and began to brush it for her.

"You seem very relaxed today Hinata."

"Is that a bad thing?" she blushed and I took the brush from her hand and began to brush her hair for her.

"No, I'm happy to see you like this; it makes me feel like you're more comfortable around me." I looked at her through the mirror we were standing in front of and she blew me a kiss. I don't know why she's acting like tis and frankly I don't care for a reason, as long as I see her smiling and happy, that's all I care about. We walked out to the living room and waited for Sakura and Sasuke. As soon as they came out, we talked for a bit then left to the store.

I was really looking forward to this week. Having my girlfriend and all my friends, it felt like a big family gathering.


End file.
